


Don't fuck up your boyfriend's first Christmas!

by JessLovesBooks



Series: An Androids clumsy guide to Deviancy [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Tree, Christmas films, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Nines, Eggnog, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mistletoe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parties, Slow Dancing, Snowmen, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, because I'm an idiot that misses stuff, in the middle of editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessLovesBooks/pseuds/JessLovesBooks
Summary: Nines and Gavin are both determined to give each other the best Christmas.Literally just a way for me to write a load of Christmas shorts for these two.





	1. Advent Calendars

**Author's Note:**

> I've written too many random shorts for these two for any of them to make sense as a proper story so I thought I'd just put them all into one and leave them if anyone would like to read them :)  
> This isn't the Christmas prompt challenge though as I am in no way that disciplined to try and finish that :D

It’s not until Tina commented on the date, griping about the chaos of her family's thanksgiving, that Gavin realised it was almost December, the festive period that so many of their colleagues still got excited over. It’s not that Gavin didn’t like Christmas, he was ambivalent towards it really, and he could understand why Miller and some of the others with kids liked the season, he just thought that it was all so over rated.

But this year was a lot different than all of the ones before it, Gavin now had another person to think of, somebody who’s last Christmas was spent in some creepy Cyberlife storage facility. 

The pressure of Nines’ first Christmas awake... sentient? was a lot of fucking pressure. There was no way in hell that Gavin was going to be the one that let the android have a shitty time, nobody had ever done it for him growing up. He could remember all of the mornings that he’d woken up knowing that nothing was waiting for him, all of the fighting and screaming that couldn’t even let up for one fucking day. All of the good memories since then were down to his own making, plus a bit of help from Tina.

Nines was going to have a good time if it fucking killed Gavin!

 

* * *

 

“Is there an occasion that I’m unaware of?”

“What?” Gavin dragged his attention away from his screen to fix the android with a questioning look.

“Tina gave you a gift on our way in this morning.”

“Oh, that’s just some stupid shit that we do, she likes to see who can get the shittiest advent calendar.”

There went his LED, yellow light circling as Nines searched it up, the android opening his mouth to speak and then obviously changing his mind, resuming the interface with his terminal that he’d been in the middle of.

Gavin didn’t think about it again as he went back to his emails. It wasn't until later that night when he’d sat with his neighbour Mrs Wilkins, munching through as much of her lemon drizzle cake that he could cram into his mouth, that the subject came up by accident.

He’d never planned to tell his neighbour much about Nines, not because he was ashamed or anything fucking stupid. It just felt weird originally talking to a women in her 90’s about boyfriends, like he was a stupid teenager spouting off about a crush.

Everything changed after the night that Nines had banged on his door for an hour while Gavin ignored him, in his shitty defence he’d thought he’d lost his job, the older woman had apparently tottered out from behind her door and threatened Nines with pepper spray if the android didn’t leave Gavin alone. She'd only backed off satisfied after interrogating Nines about everything but his fucking social number.

Honestly Gavin would never have believed it of the cane wielding senior until Nines played back the encounter to him. It'd created a whole new level of respect and affection for the woman, especially now watching her sitting primly in front of him, delicate fingers clasping her china teacup.

“Poor thing, it must be rather sad not having his own customs, I can't imagine how he must feel.”

And shit, because he hadn’t thought of that, Nines feeling left out of something that’s so trivial to him. When he went back to he finally returned to his own apartment, Nines was sat there waiting patiently for him, watching one of Gavin’s favourite compilation videos. Dawson stretched himself contentedly in Nines’ lap and the domesticity of the scene settled in a warm ball of affection in his chest.

Only because he was watching did he see the look on Nines’ face when Gavin meandered into the kitchen to grab a beer and purposefully moved the advent calendar on the kitchen counter. It wasn't anything wild, just his eyebrows furrowing as much as his was able to, gone before Gavin turned towards him. Mrs Wilkins  words echoed in his head as it became glaringly obvious to him that Nines wanted to be involved.

Sometimes Gavin forgot that his million dollar android, with an exterior specifically designed to intimidate,  was a terrible softy. Nobody would ever believe him that Nines was the cuddler out of the two of them, even Gavin wouldn’t of believed it if he wasn’t the one that Nines’ clung onto at night. Not like he was going to complain about it.

Gavin was painfully aware that he was useless at this sort of thing, but for once he knew exactly what he was going to do, it was just a case of messaging Connor and asking the android to distract Nines the following evening so Gavin could enact his plan. He’d stopped off on his way to work to beg a favour from Mrs Wilkins, needing the her needlework. The older woman had agreed excitedly and he’d realised at work that he’d become the fucking cliché gay man with a peppy sidekick neighbour, even if one half of the pair was almost a fucking centenarian.

It was one of the few times that Gavin felt confident in his actions though, he wasn't oblivious to the fact that he wasn’t the giving one in this relationship. This idea is one of his best, so he was actually excited as he bought all of the ingredients on his way home, spent his evening swearing and insulting all of his kitchen utensils and his cats who’d just ignored his pitiful threats when he tried to get them to move the fuck out of his way.

If Nines felt even the slightest bit appreciated then the effort would be worth it. Nines came in later than usual that night to the sight of Gavin sitting bolt upright trying to look nonchalantly at the TV. The androids normal path towards him, his usual goal of flinging himself down onto Gavin was suddenly delayed as whatever scan he'd done was completed. Nine’ face as he’d stared at the square of material resting against perched on his bookcase was, as usual, impassive, however his LED flared yellow with dashes of red, Gavin surprisingly felt nervous.

He shifted upwards and padded over to his android, stopping just to the side of him in time to see Nines’ hand reach up almost tentatively to touch one of the thirium filled shot bottles tucked into the first pocket. God if Nine’s hated it then Gavin was fucked, the nerves finally overcame him and his mouth just had to ramble to fill the silence.

”It’s really fucking stupid, I just thought cos you can’t eat chocolate, I didn’t know what else to do… You don’t have to use it, I know it’s really childish… Fuck, I’ll get rid of it now.” 

“Don’t touch it!”

The moment he raised his hand up Gavin felt fingers wrap around his wrist in a borderline painful grip. He was so fucking confused until Nines pressed closer, buried his face in Gavin’s neck, breathing ragged as the android tried to regulate his temperature.

“It’s mine.”

__Oh._ _

“I didn’t actually make 24 different flavours.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Most of the days are the same.”

“I don’t care.”

“I think there’s some serious cat hair in there.”

“Gavin.”

“Yes?”

“Shut up!”


	2. Christmas Lights

It was a complete accident that led to Nines’ discovery of Gavin’s love for Christmas lights.

They’d been walking off at the end of Gavin’s daily run, stretching out in cooling down exercises that Nines had fervently insisted on when he’d realised the detective gave very little care for correct exercising practices. They were passing one building, although they’d travelled by it many times, that was distinctly different compared to previous times. The inhabitants, clearly getting overeager so early in the month, decorated so that it was hard to find a spot not plastered with dyed light bulbs.

Nines stopped to allow the detective to catch up before he realised that Gavin wasn't moving from his spot on the side walk, face tilted upwards. Nines negated the need for a scan as the clear captivation on the detectives face was obvious.

Gavin denied stubbornly that he’d been enthralled with the lights, blatantly ignored him each time Nines tried to bring it up.

He cornered Tina in the break room the following morning, she confirmed Nines' assumption.

“Yeah, I don’t really get it but the guy’s a fucking kid when it comes to that stuff. Don’t tell him but I know for a fact that last year, when he had to do this string of night shifts after fucking Fowler off, he’d go the long way through the centre.”

“Why would he do such an inconvenient thing?”

“Because it took him past all of the department store displays.”

Cataloguing a new discovered interest of Gavin’s gave Nines a plan.

He didn't tell Gavin about this plan, even when he subtly arranged with Captain Fowler to finish early, Gavin didn't even question him.

Though of course it ended up being an effort convincing Gavin to get prepared, the detective had been determined to watch films all night, even sitting stubbornly on the sofa until Nines hacked into the electronics and shut it down himself.

“So I’m not allowed to ask why we’re going out when it’s fucking freezing outside?”

“No, now stop expostulating and hurry up.”

“Look who's swallowed the fucking dictionary.”

Nines ignored the grumbling of his human as he grabbed his jacket and followed without another complaint to the automated taxi outside.

Gavin was an exceptional detective in Nines' opinion, however he was tempted to make revisions on that opinion when Gavin didn't realise where they were going even as they arrived.

“What the fuck are we-.”

The urge to fidget niggled through Nines as he watched the detectives face take in the Detroit Zoo Wild Lights sign shimmering boldly. He’d been 89% certain that this activity would please Gavin, but it wasn’t an anomaly for him to read the detective wrong.

“Looks alright.”

Gavin’s gruff voice drew Nines' attention to his face and the furious blush spreading over his cheeks. Before he could make a comment Gavin slid closer and popped up onto his toes to kiss Nines, his mouth retreating far to quickly for the androids liking, he followed after the touch but instead he was treated to Gavin grabbing his hand and threading their fingers together.

Pure delight cascaded through Nines’ sensors, Gavin was notoriously private about personal life, it'd become a well known fact that he shared so very little of himself outside of his small group of friends. As a result Gavin always strongly declined any displays of affection outside of their home. So being given two treats like this, Nines cherished it.

The whole night ended up being saved in his data storage and fervently replayed over the next few weeks. Gavin’s features morphing into boyish delight at every display he’d seen, pulling Nine’s along with him to each one as he furiously analysed how Gavin's face flushed with excitement in the glow around them. In fact his human practically bounced between the arrangements and the looks he’d given Nines at intervals throughout the evening had his enamoured thirium pump struggling to regulate properly, a quick scan declining any proof of damage.

The perfection ended most satisfyingly with Gavin curled up against him in bed when they’d finally gotten home. Nines only wished that he could have such an experience again with his human.

It had been a stray thought that struck him as he’d been coming out of stasis, such things seemed to be happening more frequently in his deviancy and the whimsical nature of such ideas always please him. Frustratingly once said ideas took hold Nines found them hard to dismiss, the objective assigned itself a space in his HUD that demanded attention, though on this occasion he was happy to fulfil the target.

To achieve it he'd needed to approach Tina once they'd arrived at work the following morning, he used the narrow frame of time when Gavin would grouchily stumble into the break room and make himself a coffee, when Hank was in there like this morning Nines could allow an additional 2 minutes, give or take a few seconds depending on if the pair dissolved into an argument or just sniped about the coffee machine.

He was pleasantly surprised that Tina wholeheartedly agreed to help him, not even probing for additional information which Nines thought was rather fair of her. He'd barely made it back to his desk before Gavin had thrown himself into his chair and proceeded to whine about his hatred for... well everything, scanning the lacklustre drink in his hands Nines straightened up, cutting Gavin off mid complaint. As he'd expected the older coffee machine wasn't performing to an acceptable standard, although he doubted the various dents in the side, suspiciously shaped in a certain Lieutenants and Detectives hand circumferences, had helped. It took a moment of interfacing with the machines system and a fresh drink was poured, he made sure to give it a few gentle strokes whilst he waited to make up for the abuse from the impatient humans.

Gavin was slumped forward in his chair when Nines returned, though his miserable expression shifted as he took in the drink proffered towards him.

"Your the fucking best!" 

Nines would have agreed but decided that it might be best if they finally started on their work.

When Gavin told him towards the end of their shift that he was going to help Tina carry her newly bought tree up to her apartment Nines was glad that his face couldn’t give away the growing excitement that had been building since the start of the morning.

A new bonus of being an android with recognised rights was that they now received a salary for working. He'd never needed to use it bar the minimal expenses on thirium and the occasional treats that Gavin allowed Nines to spend on him. Though they'd had enough disagreements on Nines being allowed to pay towards Gavin's rent, the human vehemently denying him, claiming that Nines still paid for the small boxlike apartment that he owned. So the money that he'd accrued over nearly a year of working had built slowly in his account.

As it was the money came in handy because as Nines had come away from the department store he’d realised just how expensive Christmas could be. It probably didn’t help that he bought enough that it took several trips back and forth to the cab waiting for him, even with a kind employee helping him.

By the time Nines finally arrived back at Gavin’s apartment with all of his purchases he really didn’t have much time left. Using his preconstructions to plan how he wished for things to look and work helped towards efficiently completing his goal. To use the software afforded to him in the simple act of pleasing Gavin felt like a wonderfully direct way to defy all that Cyberlife had tried to create him to be. The thought made Nines immensely satisfied. In the end it took only a small amount of diverting off of the buildings main power line to give the required amount of energy to light the apartment up.

By the time he was finished he’d only had enough time to feed the 3 cats vying for his attention and wait patiently outside of the front door until a bedraggled Gavin appeared from the elevator.

“Why're you fucking out here? You know what I don’t care, I need a shower to get all of these fucking pine needles off of me.”

Before Gavin could unlock his door Nines decided to indulge in a little juvenile behaviour and couldn’t resist using one hand to cover the detectives eyes, the other taking the keys from his outstretched fingers.

“What the fuck are you doing Nines?”

Instead of answering he guided the man through the door and scanned again to make sure that everything was how he’d left it before pulling his hand away.

“Surprise detective.”

Nines hadn’t been able to decide if he was meant to have some sort of design so he’d chosen all of the colours that had been pleasing to look at and reminded him of Gavin. The layered lights that he’d strung across every available surface all clashed and then magnified one another into a large kaleidoscope of swirling and flashing colours.

Nines was particularly proud of the light up cat that he’d found, currently sat by the window with Dawson batting at it excitedly, though he made a note to deter the feline before he did any damage.

Gavin hadn’t moved in that time, he stood stock still, eyes darting about the room taking in the near blinding creation.

“How the fuck did you manage this?”

“It wasn’t very complicated Gavin, I enlisted Tina’s help to create a diversion-”

“Wait are you saying I lugged her fucking Christmas tree up 9 flights of stairs for no reason?”

Nines was about to protest when he realised that Gavin was grinning at him, not his usual snarky expression that he used for their work colleagues. This was a smile that Nines had recorded as belonging solely to him, soft and joyful, all of the tension in Gavin's face gone, and Nines had always taken great delight in bringing it out in the man.

“I apologise for the inconvenience detective.”

“Like fuck you feel bad.”

Although Nines hadn’t been motivated with his actions by the thought of a reward, Gavin pressing against his body wouldn’t be met with any complaints.

“May I make it up to you?”

The pleasure he usually took in Gavin’s face became emphasised in the twinkling glow of lights, so much so that he’d taken the humans face in his hands and kissed him. The sound of satisfaction that Gavin made had Nines humming, he’d been unable to resist moving his hands to the skin of Gavin’s hips under his shirt.

Nines had so many processors devoted to Gavin and all of them were solely focused on the the feeling of his humans mouth against Nines’ that the android ignored the multiple warnings that flooded his HUD, blocking the notifications quickly so Gavin's face could take up the space. He’d been intently tracing over the scars on Gavin’s chest first with his fingers and then his tongue, the analysis almost as decadently intoxicating as the soft sighs his audio receptors picked up, when Nines realised that he should have paid attention.

With a distinct pinging noise they’d both been plunged into complete darkness, Nines felt almost sluggish as he scanned to identify the problem.

“Nines… I think you blew a fuse.”

Gavin’s words turned out to be an understatement when Nines’ data revealed the extent of the power surge. Once Gavin had apologised to most of the building and Nines had spent most of the evening trying to assist the androids who worked to fix his mistake, he’d expected to receive a lecture from his human. Instead Gavin laughter filled the air as he took Nines' hand and pulled him into their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading :)


	3. Is Die Hard a Christmas film ?

“Sorry Reed but if the girls can’t watch it then it’s not a Christmas film.”

“Fucking bullshit Miller! Your practically neglecting Beth and Niamh if you don’t let them enjoy the best fucking festive film ever made.”

Nines watched in amusement as the detective animatedly argued with the good natured police officer leaning over the break room coffee table. He felt no need to assist either man as he fiddled with the antiquated coffee machine, coaxing out Gavin’s usual drink took a little more effort than normal and Nines reminded himself to send an error report to the precincts maintenance man.

It had been another one of those surprises when he’d discovered that Gavin liked to watch, in excess, any film that could be considered a festive one. Although they were only a week into December Gavin had consumed multiple pieces, including animated features, that Nines couldn’t comprehend the appeal of, he did enjoy watching them with the brunette… or more specifically watching Gavin’s reactions.

“Gavin your still not going to win this one.”

Tina’s gleeful voice joined in with the other two humans and Gavin scowled at his friends betrayal to his cause, glanced to Nines for backup who firmly shook his head in response.

“Fucking unreal, you’re a dirty traitor Nines!”

Nines had to suppress the urge to laugh, although an almost undetectable slip of white noise escaped him, watching as Gavin had stormed to the doorway and yelled across the bullpen.

“Anderson!”

Hank warily looked up from where he’d been sat eating the nutritious salad that Connor prepared daily for him.

“What?”

“Die Hard. Christmas film or not?”

“Of course it fuckin’ is.”

Gavin made an exaggerated noise of victory and Hank clearly sensed an opening to abandon his lunch, grabbed his coffee mug and ignoring Connors look of disapproval, clambered to his feet and strode into the break room to join the officers gathering.

“Who’s that stupid to think it isn’t?”

“That’s what I said old man, these two fucking heathens think its not.”

Nines allowed them to bicker for several long minutes with the intention of interrupting the arguing if a voice hadn’t thundered across the room beating him to it.

“What the fuck am I paying you all for!”

After everyone had been lectured and ignoring Gavin’s grumbling about Nines not warning them about their Captains approach the day had proceeded as usual. Although the crime rate had bizarrely risen despite it being a so called festive season, full of good will, Nines had found that the precinct seemed on top of all of the open cases. He’d been in the middle of checking that Gavin’s witness statements lined up with his own when he’d felt Connors communication.

_“Nines, I was thinking of an activity that I think may be beneficial for the relationship between Hank and Detective Reed.”_

It had been a goal of Nines’ for a while now to integrate Gavin into his friendship with Connor and Hank. Although the human had made great strides in his attitude in general it still hadn’t been enough to help him meaningfully bond with any of their fellow colleagues, aside from Tina of course.

_“What did you have in mind?”_

_“Would you be able to convince the detective to come to ours tonight?”_

_“I’ll ensure that he does.”_

It was an easier thing to say than to do but Nines felt a confidence that he could achieve the task. He’d waited until after their shift had ended  and they’d gotten home before bringing the subject up.

“Why the fuck would I want to spend the night with the washed up bastard and his robo-twink?”

Nines was pleased to note that all of the venomous spite that Gavin’s voice used to hold was now absent.

“Because it would mean a great deal to me if you would come along.”

“That’s so fucking manipulative.”

"Is it any different than the time you threatened to deactivate me with a magnet if I didn't watch all of your favourite vine compilations?"

"Pffft no way, those were important parts of your education tincan." From the crooked smirk on the detectives face Nines highly doubted his words.

“I understand that spending time with the people that I enjoy the company of may not be very important to you Gavin but I would appreciate it if you could bring yourself to do so.”

“Wow! You know puppy dog eyes don’t work when you can’t pout asshole.”

Gavin’s words were softened considerably when the human wrapped his arms around Nines’ midsection and his face pressed into the androids chest. Nines tried to resist the compelling need to touch the warm body against his own, and failed miserably as he gently toyed with the tufts of hair sticking up at the bask of Gavin's neck.

“If I go I get to drink.”

“Of course.”

“And I get to bitch about it afterwards.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way Gavin.”

Nines had felt a rush of affection at the humans agreement and didn’t comment when on their journey Gavin had stopped to grab a large pack of beer. That he’d agreed to come in the first place had been enough, if Gavin felt he needed an additional crutch to support him then Nines wasn’t going to be the one to comment.

Arriving at Hank and Connors home gave Nines the sudden realisation that he hadn’t given any consideration to the fact that this was the first time that all four of them would be in a close vicinity outside of a work setting. Before he could try to preconstruct and plan out the success margins for the evening Gavin rapped his knuckles against the door, a moment later Connor opened it, face beaming at them.

Nines was always well prepared for his greetings at the Anderson residence and made sure his hands were empty when the Saint Bernard charged at him, pulling the dog up into his arms bought an immediate soothing warmth over his system.

“Shit Sumo! Stupid dog, you gonna let them in Con?”

That they hadn’t moved from the doorstep made Nines shift the dog in his arms to peer over the mountain of fur, noting that Gavin was staring at him open mouthed before he caught himself.

“That’s a fucking horse!”

“Don’t give Sumo body issues Detective Reed.”

Gavin appeared at a loss and Nines refrained from pointing out his own habit of conversing with his cats, Hank laughing echoed from somewhere in the house. Gavin stepped inside, Nines trailed along behind him holding the slobbering dog close. Nines had believed that he’d have to prompt Gavin to communicate properly, assist him in feeling at ease in a group setting that wasn’t in his usual comfort zone. He’d maybe never given Gavin enough credit, or the human had developed significantly over the last year, but Gavin strode straight up to Hank and dumped his beverages on the table in offering.

“You better have some of your own because there's not enough for your alcoholic ass and mine.”

Nines became distinctly aware of both Connor stilling next to him, eyes focused unerringly on the humans and his own failure to realise that Gavin, for all of the flaws that Nines loved about him, was most undoubtedly still an asshole. Before either androids could step in Hank smirked at the younger man and raised his own bottle.

“The perks of actually having success at the job Reed. I don’t have to drink cheap shit like that.”

Gavin’s snort instantly set both Nines and Connor at ease, the pair bickering with a practised ease about who had better taste.

_“I forget sometimes that Detective Reed knew Hank far longer than I.”_

_“I apologise for any offence caused Connor.”_

_“Please don’t, I also forget that Hank for all his experience still seems to enjoy verbally sparring with others.”_

Nines felt that Connor gave the humans more leniency than he himself would. Both men had resorted to staring at the takeout menu placed on the table and rather than eloquently engaging in a battle of wits with one another as Connor implied, Nines thought he was staring at two adolescents squabbling.

“I get a free pass tonight Reed, you wait until Nines starts nagging you to eat healthy.”

“Pfft… Your so fucking whipped Anderson.”

“Wow, that’s fuckin’ rich coming from you.”

Most definitely childlike.

Nines left them both to it and followed Connor into the living room. By the time he’d placed Sumo back onto the ground, ignoring the pleading whines he received, both humans had managed to agree on food and Hank was gleefully calling up the number provided from the leaflet.

Connor still hadn’t gotten around to telling anybody his plan for bringing them together but as the android fussed around with the furniture, basing it in a horseshoe around the television the concept became clear.

“Con did you seriously throw this together to watch a movie?”

“Fucking hell it’s like a kids sleepover.”

Gavin and Hank standing in the entrance of the kitchen was amusingly symmetrical. Both holding their drinks loosely in one hand, the other resting at their hips, twin expressions of disbelief with mouths agape. Nines set a prompt to remind him to show the image to Gavin later on.

“I believed it would be the perfect activity considering both of you have a penchant for disagreeing with anything moderately mature.”

The looks of both officers trying to comprehend his predecessors words caused an unintentional static laced chuckle out of Nines that he hadn’t intended on making. When Gavin honed in on the sound, lips tilting into a crooked grin, Nines knew that his human would agree to Connors proposed plan. He’d long since realised that if he proffered a reaction, despite his own dislike for the mechanical undertone of said reactions, that Gavin would do near enough anything to gain more of them from him.

“It better be something fucking good.”

“Really fucking whipped Reed.”

While Gavin raised his middle finger at Hank, Connor took the opportunity to instruct both humans to sit down. Nines found himself unsettled for the briefest of moments, considered that he was perhaps the one that stuck out in this group, still not quite able to understand the dynamic between both Gavin and Hank. Before the idea could settle, he registered fingers wrapping around one of his wrists and he was tugged forward to sit between the two humans, Gavin’s hand sliding into his and stayed there.

“Stop over thinking idiot.”

Before Nines could respond the lights were flicked off and Connor pulled Hank up and arranged them both together on another piece of furniture.

“You two better keep your hands where I can fucking see them.”

Before Hank could snipe back, Connor smiled innocently at Gavin before exaggeratively kissing Hank’s cheek. Gavin’s retching noise inadvertently pulled another sound from Nines and the brunette responded with a predictably proud  expression.

It shouldn’t have been a surprise to anyone in the room that the film Connor chose had been Die Hard, both Gavin and Hanks laughter filling the room as the opening credits rolled.

In the end Nines saved the night in its entirety to that special storage folder that he’d assigned to his favourite things, 98.6% of it was dedicated towards Gavin. By the time the takeaway food arrived both he and Connor had been lectured firmly on the brilliance of Alan Rickman and how the film itself was a classic. Even while eating the comments hadn’t dwindled and Nines’ affection, although very distinctly different, for each man had risen. Exponentially so whenever both Hank and Gavin agreed on something and would then freeze and stare awkwardly at the film.

It hadn’t been until the end of the evening when both humans had consumed enough alcohol to cause an almost impressive level of inebriation that Nines attempted to escort Gavin home. Until that point it'd been almost comical to see Hank and Gavin after the film gathered around the kitchen table, heads bent close and throwing furtive glances towards himself and Connor. He’d made a note to record the more ludicrous parts of the hushed conversation for future evidence towards the ridiculous effects of alcohol.

“Has your one ever shut down Reed?"

“Fuck no… Your s’posed to put them in rice though. Shit or is that phones? Are they fucking waterproof?!”

“Nah they must be the same sort of thing, Con would need enough to fill the fuckin' bath!”

“We should steal a truck and fill it with rice.”

“We’re the police… Nobody could catch us."

That was the point where Nines had decided that Gavin needed to be escorted home. He’d gone up to his human and ignored the shushing from the pair had slid an arm around Gavin's waist and helped the brunette to stand. It'd only taken a moment to thank Connor for the evening, promising to help arrange such a night again and then he’d shepherded Gavin to the automated taxi waiting outside. 

It was a pleasant end to the night when Gavin plastered himself to Nines’ side once home and stated that he’d enjoyed himself. Helping his human out of his clothes and then into bed, arranging them so Nines could tuck Gavin into his arms took longer than usual with the intoxicated detective stumbling about the apartment before he fell asleep within seconds of lying down. Nines made sure to make a note to thank Hank and Connor when he was sober, entering stasis content in the knowledge that the night had been an indisputable success.

The following morning had been a case of guiding Gavin through his hangover with plenty of fluids and whilst he was in the shower making breakfast. Nines didn’t expect any interaction until the man drank his third coffee. He was wrong, Gavin still wasn't speaking to him beyond a few mumbling grunts as he nursed his fourth beverage.

Nines would never underestimate Connors newly developed sense of humour again as he guided a hungover Gavin into the bullpen, when they’d finally arrived exceptionally late and found that both the detectives and lieutenants desks were piled high with bags of rice and his predecessor sat at his own smirking gleefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kept going so badly wrong in my head and I kept trying to edit it until I've just decided to upload it and just hide, but I hope it read okay :)
> 
> Also Nines would never emotionally manipulate Gavin into doing something that he didn't want to, if Gavin really didn't want to go then he would say so, Nines would be horrified at even the idea of guilt tripping Gavin into anything and Gavin knows that :D


	4. Festive Jumpers

Gavin had come to learn one thing very quickly when it came to having an android for a boyfriend and that was that he’d spend a lot of his time having the most ridiculous conversations about the most random fucking things.

This time he’d been caught stupidly unaware, sat at his desk and laughing as Tina regaled him with the story of the drunken Santa that she’d arrested earlier when Nines had piped up out of nowhere.

“Is there a correlation between an individual wearing an article of clothing of their partners and the level of sexual intimacy that they have?”

It may have been dramatic but Gavin swore that he’d almost choked on his coffee, Tina howling with laughter at his expense as his face flushed red.

“Jesus Christ Nines you can’t fucking say that sort of shit in public... Chen fuck right off!”

Even threatening to throw his drink at Tina hadn’t gotten her to stop laughing or leave them alone and Gavin fearing where the conversation could go had promised to all but deactivate the android if he didn’t leave it. He’d not been able to concentrate for the rest of the day after that, especially when his paranoid brain felt like the whole fucking precinct had heard.

When they’d gotten home that night Gavin hoped that Nines wouldn’t bring the subject up again but his own fucking words about Nines being able to say anything when they were in the privacy of his apartment came back to bite him on the ass. Not even in the way he fucking liked.

“Gavin have you given any more thought to my question?”

“Fucking hard not to, why’re you thinking of shit like that?”

“Connor likes to dress in Hanks training academy jumper despite it’s size making it an illogical choice, he said that it felt superior because it belonged to the one he loved.”

Of course it was Anderson’s fault that Nines was saying such stupid crap, why Gavin had to try and talk about this awkward bullshit.

“Some people do that shit, it’s not really a thing…”

“I searched in regards to the gesture and it seems a proprietary statement.”

And of course looking at the android, that Nines’ fucking hands are actually twitching, it’s bloody clear even to Gavin what Nines wants.

“You want something to wear don’t you?”

Gavin’s never soft, not even when it comes to his android, he’s a tough guy.

He kept reminding himself of that when he’d stood in front of his clothes fondly watching Nines scan through what seemed to be every fucking item of clothing that he owned. It’s not like there’s much there that would fit the broad shouldered fucker. It was a random stroke of genius that made him disappear into the back of the wardrobe, _god the fucking irony_ , and root around until he’d pulled out an old box, shifting around inside found all of the ridiculous Christmas jumpers that he’d been given over the years.

Gavin only meant to sarcastically suggest that Nines should be in keeping with the festivities but somehow the android took it to heart and seemed genuinely excited. Watching Nines try on some of the jumpers, terrible slogans prominent had definitely cheered him up from the awkward mood he’d felt earlier. He’d not even had the heart to take the piss out of Nines when he sincerely thanked Gavin for such a gift, swearing to himself that he’d make an actual effort to find something decent for Nines at some point.

What Gavin hadn’t realised though was how seriously Nines would take the _gift_ , when they’d been told by Anderson the following day that Fowler had decided to let his officers wear reasonably appropriate festive wear whilst in the precinct he hadn’t batted an eyelash, made the fucking mistake of joking about how the older man would be a great knock off Santa. If he hadn’t been laughing at his own brilliant sense of humour then he would have seen the way Nines' eyes lit up at the announcement, LED flashing yellow.

It wasn’t until they’d come in the next morning and Gavin had chucked his jacket on the back of his chair and gone to grab a coffee that his mistake had bitten him in the ass, again. It had been a good start to the day as well, he’d genuinely found it funny to see Collins with a fucking pillowcase on his head and handwritten plaque saying ‘ _ _Ebenezer Scrooge’__. Stupid but harmless and it'd cheered him up even further when Miller proudly presented his felt reindeer that his children had made him on his desktop. Gavin really wasn’t soft… but it was fucking cute.

He’d been in the middle of heaping teaspoons of sugar into his drink and ribbing Tina about the tinsel that she’d wrapped around the coffee machine when he’d been startled by a furious sounding bellow.

“NINES MY OFFICE NOW!”

What in the ever loving fuck had managed to happen in the three minutes that Gavin had been gone. By the time he tripped out of the break room Nines had disappeared into the office, Tina gaping like a fucking fish next to him. Before he could work out why nearly everyone in the bullpen seemed to be staring at his desk or him, the office door opened again and Fowler’s head appeared. Fuck he looked pissed off.

“Reed get your ass in here.” 

What bullshit he could have gotten into trouble for Gavin couldn’t even guess, he’d even managed to keep on top of his paperwork for once and that was near enough a miracle. Shit if Nines had gotten crap for something he’d done wrong?

He must have fucked up badly because Fowler had frosted his windows, but when he’d entered the first thing he noticed was Nines standing with his back to him. Weirdly instead of the androids usual fitted black shirts he wore under his coat the material was a jaunty red colour.

“Apparently your the one responsible for this fucking monstrosity Reed?”

Gavin remained confused until Nines had turned to face him and he’d caught a sight of the front of the androids chest. Fuck!

The festive Candy Canes crossed over one another looked fine if one could ignore the words underneath. ‘ _ _It’s not going to lick itself’.__

By the time they’d both left the office, disciplinaries added to their folders and Nines taking the jumper off, thank fuck he’d worn his usual shit underneath, Gavin had sworn to himself that the next time someone stated how superior androids intelligence were he’d be telling them exactly where they could fucking go.


	5. Pine trees and Mistletoe

If Gavin was pushed to describe his ideal Saturday with his boyfriend it would have been some variation of them staying in bed the whole day watching crappy films and if one thing led to another then that was pretty fucking great. What wasn’t great was standing next to Anderson in sub zero temperatures for the last hour watching their respective partners analyse every fucking tree in what must have been a mile radius.

If it wasn’t off putting enough that they’d had to travel for an hour to get here then watching the pair moving from one tree to the next, clearly doing that telepathy bullshit of theirs was enough. If Gavin hadn’t known that he’d changed because of Nines then him shuffling his feet and rubbing his arms to stay warm standing around in the middle of December was a bit of a fucking clue. It wouldn’t have been that frustrating if Nines hadn’t only just told him the night before that he and Connor had narrowed down their search to one specific location that was deemed the best in Detroit for their tree. Because of course they couldn’t have something inferior.

“You couldn’t have said no to this you old bastard.”

“Didn’t hear you piping up with any complaints Reed.”

It didn't help that he’d had to spend the hour journey in a fucking car with Hank and Connor, Gavin had honestly tried to convince Nines that he could drive but apparently the world was fucked up enough without them adding to the pollution levels. Gavin thought it sounded conveniently like an excuse to get them all together again. But he’d promised himself that he wouldn’t spoil Nines’ fun and although it was hard to believe it watching the serious stare he gave each pine tree the android was clearly happy.

The promise was kept when Nines finally settled on what looked to Gavin the same tree as any other fucking one. He’d even resisted rolling his eyes at the explanation of the pine needle to branch ratios that the android was spouting on about to him. Like Gavin gave a fuck other than that it was another experience for Nines, because he was well aware that the most advanced android ever created spent the vast majority of his time either working or spending time with Gavin and his cats. So he’d waited patiently while the two androids spoke with a member of staff about their selections, bracing himself for the journey home.

The only thing that he’d drawn the line on in the end was accepting the invite to return to Anderson’s place afterwards, putting his foot firmly down during the ride back, he’d had enough of this bonding crap to do him for at least a year. He claimed that they still had to buy the decorations for the tree being delivered the next day. What a mistake that had been, because if Nines was particular about the tree then choosing what decorated it was a whole new level of fastidious bullshit.

He’d been rolling his eyes as Nines contemplated between two different shades of green baubles when he’d been struck with the realisation that he was standing in the middle of a department store with his boyfriend choosing Christmas decorations. They’d then go back to his apartment with his cats and spend the evening lying on the sofa together watching festive specials on TV. That he’d even get to do this was something that teenage Gavin would never have dreamed of.

Adult Gavin didn’t even realise that he’d been grinning like a damn fool until he’d felt Nines lips press against his head, arms tightening around his waist and drawing him into the solid warmth of the androids chest. Gavin didn’t even feel the normal urge to flee from the public display of affection as he normally would, which if anything proved that the festive cheer was starting to rub off on him.

He hadn’t even complained when Nines had taken his hand and not let go through the rest of the shopping, in the taxi and until they’d gotten through his front door, even if it did make carrying the ridiculous number of bags unnecessarily hard. Gavin thought that they would have left the decorations alone until the tree arrived but Nines immediately started rooting around in one of them.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Nines found what he was looking for and held it proudly in front of Gavin.

“Fucking mistletoe. Why would you buy that crap?”

“Because its a tradition that brings a result I find desirable.”

Gavin hadn’t been able to stop the laughter that burst out of him in an undignified snort. Pressed forward against the android and kissed him, chuckling when Nines began leaning down to follow after him.

Gavin had thought Nines would tie the mistletoe up like a normal person but instead he’d found that through the evening at the most random fucking moments the android would suddenly be in front of him, hand holding the sprig of mistletoe above his head. It'd been funny the first few times but after he’d lost track he’d almost had enough. Well until he found himself hoisted up onto the kitchen counter and Nines’ lips and tongue were skating across his neck. When he felt the faint scrape of teeth he gasped, trying to find the words he wanted.

“Tomorrow you- _fuck _…__  put that shit up properly.”

Nines agreeing rather quickly would have made him suspicious if hands weren’t sliding under his thighs and lifting him up as he was effortlessly carried to their bedroom.

When he’d woken up the next morning, lazily stretching out with a groan he’d been disappointed to feel the empty space where Nines would normally lie next to him. It hadn’t been difficult to find him, ambling into the living room where the android crouched in front of their newly delivered tree.

“Let me guess your going to lecture me on the perfect balance of baubles to light ratio?”

Nines didn’t even acknowledge his witty sarcasm with a retort, which was just fucking rude, instead pulling out all of the decorations they’d bought, a giddy energy surrounding his actions. It was clear that he’d been waiting for Gavin to get out of bed, a mug of coffee pressed into his hands before he could even voice the complaint he’d been about to make.

Gavin wouldn’t admit it but the whole thing ended up being pretty fun. He found an old play-list of Christmas songs and set them to play at random. Nines hadn’t even seemed that bothered by how they placed everything and Gavin found that he’d gotten into the moment. When it’d come to putting on the angel that Nines insisted they buy Gavin thought of something, rummaging through his old pot of pens, finding the sharpie he wanted before drawing a blue circle on the angels temple.

“There it’s perfect now.”

When Nines hadn’t taken the tree topper when he offered it Gavin looked over to see the android staring at him and before he could ask what the hell was the matter he’d seen the red flashes of his LED, brighter than the lights on the tree. It clicked in Gavin’s stupid head, Nines insecurities of his worth still surprised Gavin just because of how ridiculous the human found them.

He made a point of pressing the angel into Nines’ hands before guiding him to place it on the top of the tree. Gavin hadn’t been sure if this was meant to be where he said words like Nines always managed to do, painfully truthful and sweet, it wasn’t something that he really knew how to do, to convey how perfect everything was. So he offered the best thing that he could do, relying on Nines knowing him well enough to see through his shit, to know what Gavin wanted to say.

“Your the most important person to me Nines.”

He felt himself being pulled forward until he rested against the androids body, Nines’ head resting on top of his own, feeling the shuddering breath that he took. Gavin knew that there was no way Nines had been made for him but he ignored the logical thought in favour of the feeling of their bodies perfectly slotted together. He lost track of the time that they stood there, the play-list resetting before he heard Nines quiet voice by his ear.

“I’m grateful to have met you Gavin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much for reading :)


	6. Cards and dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't all fluff but I don't think any Christmas time goes without some sort of trouble, everything's all happy at the end though :D
> 
> Also Nines time at New Jericho is something I referenced in another fic where he likes sparring with North... I swear it makes sense from there :D

Gavin’s mood was an alarm to Nines’ sensors when the detective opened a letter that morning and a Christmas card drifted out, Nines scanned the contents without meaning to.

The words were immediately forgotten when Gavin had sworn violently, expletives flying as he’d torn the card into pieces and then stood trembling in the kitchen. It'd taken a great deal of restraint for Nines to remain where he sat on the sofa, knowledge of Gavin’s previous behaviour telling him that the human would react unfavourably to being touched.

He’d been unable to stop the concerned mechanical buzz he made when Gavin set the scraps of the card on fire in the sink.

The brunette stopped any query that morning on the way to work and sank into his chair without a word to anyone, ignoring Tina’s greeting and Nines’ offering of coffee.

The most logical thing that Nines felt he could do was to corner Tina in the break room when the officer went to grab a drink.

“Tina would you know why Gavin would be unhappy receiving a card?”

“Not without reading it no.”

Nines scans really proved useful sometimes.

_“Brother, festive greetings, I’m pleased to hear that your keeping well, I would very much like to see you soon. I miss you, Eli.”_

“What a total shithead!”

“But the detective hasn’t got any living family?”

“Haven’t you ever tried to look him up Nines?”

“At the start of our partnership Gavin expressly ordered that I didn’t, it was highly important to him.”

“Oh right, I doubt you’d find much anyway. If I’m honest you really need to speak with him about this stuff.”

Tina’s worried expression plagued Nines’ thoughts long after their talk, not helped by Gavin’s furious countenance. He resisted the urge to research the human for the better part of the day but when Gavin stood up at the end of their shift and told Nines that he’d rather be left alone for the night Nines had been unable to resist the urge.

So many files were redacted, even when Nines tried to decode them, firewalls that he’d never encountered before sprung up. Cyberlife would be the only ones able to do such a thorough job, though not only were there very few technicians still out there capable of such a calibre of work, this didn’t feel like the companies signature. If Cyberlife had been a mountainous wall, strong and impenetrable then this was an intricate labyrinth, one that Nines doubted that even he would be able to get to the centre of.

That Gavin didn’t have a single digital footprint before an old article of him entering the police academy was confusing, the money that it would have cost to hire somebody competent enough to do the task would have been more than an average police detectives wage Nines was pretty certain.

Returning to his own apartment was a distinctly miserable experience, he knew why he’d kept renting the property, to have a place for times like this when either men would need space. It didn’t change the fact that Nines hadn’t been there, bar a cursory check occasionally, for the last few months. There wasn’t anything wrong with the place, it was perfectly serviceable but distinctly lacking. Not having to weave around cats and piles of books should have been preferable but instead it emphasised the loneliness that Gavin’s presence had always filled in.

The next day Nines thought that things would return to normal, he sat waiting for Gavin at his desk but the human walking in made Nines realise that this definitely wasn’t the case. Gavin was in a decidedly foul mood, face scowling as he rubbed at the black shadows under his eyes. Even the humans biometrics read off kilter, the usual harmony erratic.

The rest of the day passed like that, Gavin avoiding not just him but everybody. Even when Hank purposefully tried to antagonise the detective, Gavin’s eyes had narrowed but he’d steadfastly ignored the Lieutenant. The concern over the irregularity of Gavin’s behaviour caused alarm bells to flag up reminders for mission directives to protect his human.

Nines hadn’t been able to corner Gavin once throughout their shift, no active cases or calls to make left them stuck in the precinct throughout the day and Gavin managed to successfully avoid all of the attempts at conversation that Nines tried to initiate. The worst part had been Gavin telling him that he needed another night alone, that Nines should stay at his own place again.

Before Nine’s could summon the words that would explain why such a situation was an untenable one the detective had left.

Even his usual time at New Jericho that evening raised no excitement within Nines, he’d considered momentarily whether he should cancel, deciding against that when the preconstruction of Norths reaction played through.

Nines had always assumed that the inability to manipulate his own facial features would create limitations to how other would be able to understand him. Even with other androids he’d been treated with discomfort and the aversion he received wasn’t anything new to him. Connor could force the same memory probes as himself but his prototype had the benefit of his part during the revolution.

Not giving enough credit to North however was an admittedly stupid mistake, his distracted state allowed her to repeatedly knock him down to the floor during the sparring session and although he didn’t mind after 10 minutes of this the android exasperatedly threw her hands up.

“What the hell is wrong with you today?”

It was an annoyance to not be able to interface with her but Nines understood the significance of the connection to North and why she’d kept herself private. Instead he was forced to rely on stilted talk, trying to string the words together adequately. Another thing he didn’t give enough credit to her for was that North could be incredibly perceptive, able to read between the lines of what he was trying to say.

“Sounds like your detectives got some major issues.”

A crackled noise slipped from his vocal speakers that he hadn’t intended on making.

“That would be a correct assessment.”

“Maybe he’s stupid enough to think that if your near him he’s gotta talk?”

“I hadn’t thought of that.”

North clearly decided that they were finished because she’d grabbed up the jacket that she’d left on a nearby chair and a bottle of thirium, her face indecipherable as she drank. When she did speak Nines had the distinct feeling that they’d crossed a new line between them, another level of trust that he’d accomplished without meaning to.

“Your human might be stupid enough to think that whatever he tells you might scare you away, not saying that it would but it might be how he feels. If it’s something really bad, like something that he didn’t do but someone else did to him then maybe he just doesn’t want to think about it, this person then sends the card and scares the crap out of him.”

Nines hadn’t thought about it in that way and that for all of his processing power he was unable to view the problem in such a manner should have felt like a defect in his system, instead he gratefully absorbed the advice North was gifting him.

“Look Nines if you want my advice… Just go home and treat the guy like normal, don’t even ask just show up and act like there’s no big deal. If he wants to tell you about it he can if not then he knows that your there and not judging him.”

“You give very insightful advice North.”

The redhead had laughed at him then but Nines had still caught the flush of blue across her cheeks as she’d turned to leave.

He hadn’t planned to disrespect Gavin’s wishes that night but Norths words had ran repetitively in his mind as he’d decided on the best plan of action, he’d ended up outside of the detectives apartment unsure of what to do still. Nines had been designed to have a purpose and this indecision felt like a distinct failure.

He’d raised a hand to knock on the door and abruptly changed his mind, instead using the key he’d been given and walking straight in. He hadn’t known what to expect but it wasn’t Gavin curled up on the sofa, tapping his fingers agitatedly on his phone case, face looking miserably at something on the device. This immediately changed when he’d heard Nines come in, sitting bolt upright in alarm before relaxing at the sight of the android.

“Fucking hell Nines, you tryin’ to give me a heart attack?!”

“Not at all, I apologise for not sending you the normal message when I was leaving New Jericho.”

Nines set Norths advice on a relay as he looked away from Gavin’s confused face and completed his usual evening routine, collecting the cats bowls off of the floor and setting about feeding them. He hadn’t expected Gavin to react so quickly but the human was standing, moving towards him with a suspicious expression, head tilting as he watched Nines. Once he’d finished he made towards the living room, straightening up cushions and placing away items that Gavin had left out as usual. Nines had felt a thrill of excitement when he’d felt the man trailing behind him, by the time he’d finished placing any ornaments that the cats had knocked off onto the tree Gavin had obviously had enough.

“What’re you doing?”

“Cleaning everything up so that we can continue with the next Christmas film on your ‘Must Watch’ list?”

Nines had calculated a 83% chance of success with the conversation topic and he’d began to feel a sense of relief that they would be able return to normality but Gavin had once again surprised him by defying the odds.

“Cut the bullshit. Why’re you acting like that?”

Nines had felt a sudden pain located directly where his thirium pump was housed, although the biocomponant was fully functional it still left him swiping away error reports. The thought of leaving and returning to the solitude of the previous night had his voice frustratingly crackling and distorting as he tried to speak.

“I don’t want to be without you for another night.”

“Christ…”

Gavin’s hand swiped over his face as he stared at the android, his expression unreadable. Just as Nines had been prepared for Gavin to tell him that he’d had enough of Nines’ neediness the man had given him a weak smile, reaching out to take his hand.

“I’ve been a right dick haven’t I?”

Nines had been quickly composing his vehement denial of such a thing when Gavin kept talking.

“It’s true, I shouldn’t have kicked you out cos I was pissed off.”

“We aren’t cohabiting detective, so it would have been impossible for you to do so.”

“Fuck sake Nines just cos you have that place of yours doesn’t mean we’re not living together.”

Gavin’s bizarre logic bought an intense satisfaction that the human had clearly felt they were further along the traditional courtship guidelines than Nines did.

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me Gavin.”

“Yeah but I still treated you like shit… I’m sorry.”

Nines would have insisted that Gavin never needed to apologise to him but the acknowledgement of how bad he’d felt was oddly soothing.

“Look I know it’s shit for me to ask but can we just pretend the last 48hours never happened?”

“I’m unsure if I can erase the data from such a large time period.”

“No I mean… We’ll talk about all of that stuff one day, I promise… but for now can we just go back to normal?”

That such a thing was so easily done with simple words Nines wouldn’t have believed if anyone but Gavin had said so, after he’d nodded the detective had visibly relaxed, shoulders slumping. Nines felt nothing but his own relief when Gavin had reached up and pulled him down, pressing short, fleeting kisses to his lips before resting their foreheads together, eyes closed and Nines took the opportunity to just breath in the smell of Gavin.

A long time after they’d finally separated enough to move to the sofa and put on a random film that Nines finally feel the last vestiges of worry and discontent from the last two days banished by the feel of Gavin’s back pressed against his chest. He’d given very little attention to the screen, instead happy to concentrate on the texture of Gavin’s hair as he ran his fingers through it. He had a feeling that he wasn’t the only distracted one as Gavin’s own fingers were tracing indecipherable patterns on the arm he’d wrapped around the humans waist.

“I should really do something to make it up to you Nines.”

Gavin’s head tilted back to look at him as he spoke.

“I don’t think that there’s anything that I require detective.”

“No like something that you want, to say sorry for me being such a bast-”

“I don’t like it when your self deprecating Gavin.”

“Of course you fuckin’ don’t… there’s got to be something that I can do though?”

Nines had a feeling that it wouldn’t be enough to state that all he needed was the human in his arms, that that answer wouldn’t be the one that Gavin wanted to hear. He tried to think of a non subjective proposal but none came to mind immediately, it was only because he’d done a subliminary scan of film in front of him, the results gifting him his answer.

“I wish to dance with you.”

The surprise on Gavin’s face had been pleasing enough on its own as the man narrowed his eyes at the TV before chuckling.

“White Christmas? I can’t dance like that Nines. I don’t think you can even dance to Bing Crosby anyway.”

“I don’t wish to dance like the film, I just want to dance with you.”

Gavin stared at him for another moment before he gave the same determined look he’d wear when they were under fire, grabbing the remote and fiddling with the controls until the song he wanted started to play. Jumped up onto his feet, held a hand out as he shook his head and grinned.

“Well come on then.”

Nines hadn’t expected that his request would be granted at all, let alone that night but he’d taken Gavin’s hand and somehow ended up with the humans head resting on his chest, arms draped over his shoulders loosely, his own holding onto Gavin’s waist as they gently swayed. Nines felt the rush of data trying to inform him on the best techniques to dancing but he’d blocked them, the need to do this entirely himself with Gavin, to make his own experience without the influence of outside input suddenly became terribly important.

Dancing with Gavin wasn’t like what he’d noted from the film, moving slowly in circles never faster or slower just the continual motion guiding them along. There was something about letting such a simple movement take over, to allow himself to become lost in the sound of Gavin’s heartbeat, understanding how it felt to be impossibly drunk if the feeling were similar to the way Nines’ processors felt like they were stumbling over themselves in that moment.

When the music had ended he’d stubbornly hacked into screen and rewound until the song started again, the contented hum he felt at his chest fuelled him to set a replayable loop, blinking as he switched the lights on their tree on at the same time as turning the rest off so they only had the twinkling decorations lighting the room up. Gavin’s arms tightening around him, the sensation of rocking to and fro to the crooning voice in the background all combined into the distinction he’d come to label as Home. When he’d tried to explain this to the human he’d only felt a small rumble of good natured laughter.

“Your such a romantic.”

“Only for you Gavin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the rest is back to silliness and fluff :D 
> 
> Thank you for reading to the end <3


	7. Sickness, Eggnog and Cookies

“If I hear one more caroller I’m gonna fucking kill them.”

Gavin wasn’t dramatic, well not that much, but after the fourth group of festive carol singers passed where he and Nines were stood trying to look inconspicuous he’d lost the last of his patience.

“For one that’s so fond of musical Christmas films your rather cynical.”

“No comparison, at least in films people can actually fucking sing. Tone deaf Mary Jane over there sounds like a fucking banshee.”

It’s not like he’d normally mind but they’d been stood out in the open plaza for the better part of an hour, if there was snow on the ground then he was allowed to bitch about how cold it was. The bastard that they were meant to be looking out for still hadn’t shown and overall their efforts were starting to feel like a great big failure.

Or fucking not. “Detective, my facial recognition software is confirming that Robert Lunsford has just left the building to your right, the Captain wishes to apprehend him immediately.”

“Well lets not keep Fowler waiting any longer then.”

Gavin would really like to have been able to say that he’d contributed to the chase that had followed but really it was all on Nines, by the time it’d taken him to catch his breath the android had apprehended the fucker and called dispatch in to collect him. Before he might have flipped out over the incident but now he was just glad that they’d be able to get back to the station and he could warm the hell up.

Gavin had felt relieved when they’d gotten back to the precinct and found that the evidence against Lunsford was near enough concrete, not even needing a confession, though that would be an added bonus. Thank fuck Fowler told them to leave the guy in overnight, let him sweat a little, because Gavin was starting to feel uncomfortably aware of how hot he was getting.

He kept his head down over his desk for the last hour of their shift, his skin clammy and pinpricks of pain against his temples. There was no point lying to Nines about it either, the android had probably scanned him already.

In fact by the time they’d gotten back to his apartment it was pretty fucking clear that he was ill. He didn’t even complain when Nines had guided him straight to the bedroom. Of all the times of the year to be unwell this took the piss, he made sure to grumble as much to Nines as the android bought him water and tablets.

One of the perks of dating an android definitely had to be that Nines couldn’t catch anything from him, so spending the rest of the night tucked up in bed with his own personal heater of a boyfriend made the sniffling and headaches just that bit less shit. He’d taken little encouragement from Nines to take the following day off, if he had the weekend off then it wasn’t like that one day was going to matter too much. To be fair he doubted that anybody would appreciate if he was contagious this close to Christmas… _fuck_ when had he started to give a shit about the other pricks thought of him. He’d even allowed Nines to spend the evening worrying over him every time he coughed or sneezed instead of shoving the nervous android away like he would have only a year ago.

Gavin had put his foot down in the morning though.

“You’ve gotta go and interrogate the prick.”

“I’m sure that Connor and Hank are more than capable of taking the lead.”

“We didn’t do all that work and now I’m dying here for those two to get the credit.”

“If your truly dying then wouldn’t it be paramount that I remain by your side.”

Nines monotone voice would have been taken seriously if the crackled laugh hadn’t quietly slipped out. Gavin had decidedly called him a prick and kicked the fucker out at that point, not that he’d let the android know that he adored every single one of the noises that Nines made.

Gavin had shifted himself and his duvet to the sofa just so he could say he’d done something that day and sat there feeling sorry for himself. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been unwell enough times before hand, fuck he’d been shot twice now, but something he’d never admit out loud, even at gunpoint, was that he’d gotten used to having Nines there fussing around him. Having somebody that gave enough of a shit to want to be around him in the first place was a surprise, but to deal with him when he was sick, that was something else. Because it was a well known fact that he was a major bitch when unwell.

Now knowing that he had to wait until that evening to see Nines again felt distinctly unfair, like the world was just piling on the shit for the fun of it, never mind that he’d been the idiot insisting that Nines go in. Also it wasn’t like he was really fucking sick, he couldn’t exactly complain to anyone when it was his own bodies shitty immune system unable to stand a bit of cold, fuck he was getting old. Even when Mrs Wilkins had come in and bought him his favourite home made soup he’d still felt miserable, he’d made the woman leave quickly though, not wanting her to get sick either.

He’d gotten up to make a hot water bottle when he felt himself shivering again, somehow even though he’d blasted all of the heaters in apartment it still wasn’t enough, god he wasn’t looking forward to that bill. Apart from swallowing some more tablets there wasn’t much else that he could do but lie back down on his sofa and watch the god damn awful crap that they passed for daytime TV.

Gavin hadn’t expected anybody else until the evening so when he’d heard the door unlocking in the early afternoon he’d lurched upright dislodging Dawson who’d been perched on his chest. The cat yowled at his transgression and padded over to complain to Nines who was shutting the door and carrying bags of god knows what.

“Detective why haven’t you remained in bed resting?”

“Fuck off, I should be asking you the questions, why’re you home so early?”

“I expeditiously gained a confession from Mr Lunsford and finished the shambles that you call paperwork. The Captain granted my request to a half day.”

Gavin had been about to grouch that he wasn’t that bad with his paperwork, but even he knew that would have been a massive fucking lie. Instead he concentrated on the bags that Nines had carried in with him, it wasn’t normal for Nines to buy or express a want for anything, except when Gavin went food shopping then Nines had plenty of fucking opinions on what he should eat.

Another thing that Gavin had learnt about himself while dating Nines, he really fucking liked getting presents. It’s not like he was some deprived fucker that just wanted somebody to love him, more that he’d never done serious gifts in his life. Christ the stuff he and Chen gave to each other was borderline offensive some times, and there really wasn’t many others that he liked, or liked him, that he’d want to waste money on. But Nines was something else, the android seemed to take so much fucking pleasure out of treating Gavin, more so than when Gavin tried to make the same effort back.

Apparently he’d become really fucking obvious with his thoughts because after Nines had satisfied himself with scanning Gavin, the android had come and sat down next to him, placing the bags on the table. Gavin took a small joy in lobbing the hot water bottle across the room and shoving Nines arm up so he could nestle against his side, not caring if he was sweaty right now… heck not with the shit that he’d seen Nines put in his mouth at a crime scene. It was probably a bit dramatic of him but Gavin swore that the throbbing pain in his skull was already decreasing as Nines rubbed a hand on his back soothingly, head resting on the top of Gavin’s.

“I’m unsure whether your affection is for myself or the items I bought?”

“Definitely the presents.”

Nines made a tsking sound and went to pull away but Gavin grabbed at his waist and held him tightly, it was a feeble effort one that the android could have broken easily but Nines seemed placated as the corner of his mouth twitched.

“It’s gratifying to know how important I am to you detective.”

Gavin had to admit that it had taken a while to get used to Nines’ brand of sarcasm, the lack of inflection when he spoke made it really fucking difficult sometimes. As he’d been about to answer another bout of huffing and sneezing hit him, by the time he’d finished the opportunity for sarcasm had long passed so he settled on a rather pathetic glare.

Gavin sniffed. “Well I can’t help what I say when I’m on my fucking deathbed asshole.”

Nines’ gently pressed a hand against his forehead, the warmth comforting. “If you were on your deathbed Gavin I doubt you’d be able to complain as much.”

Frustratingly as he’d been about to protest he’d dissolved into a fit of coughing, still managing to splutter out his usual. “Fuck you Nines.”

“Maybe later detective. Would you like me to show you what I purchased or continue sulking?”

Gavin tried to give him an unimpressed look but it quickly vanished when Nines’ free hand rooted around in one of the bags.

He hadn’t a fucking clue what he’d expected but a small brown paper bag pressed into his hands wasn’t it, opening it though had him grinning as pulled out one of the double chocolate chip cookies.

“Your so fucking ace you know that.”

Gavin had been about to shove the cookie into his mouth when another bag was given in to him, peering inside left him confused a he pulled out a bottle of dark rum, milk, cream, sticks of cinnamon and a few more random food items.

“Its all of the ingredients to make eggnog, you mentioned that it’s one of your favourite drinks, I thought it might improve your mood.”

Gavin was speechless as he stared at Nines, he’d said about the drink offhand weeks ago. That the android had even taken note… God Gavin _really_ fucking loved the guy.

The rest of the evening Gavin spent perched on the edge of the kitchen counter, that Nines had carried and placed him on, dictating to the android about how to prepare his eggnog and nibbling at one of his cookies. Watching Nines cluttering around, occasionally pausing to kiss him, was a brilliant distraction from how crap he felt. Even when Nines somehow managed to burn the milk twice it made him even happier, it was an impossible rarity that there was something that he didn’t excel at.

By the time the mixture filled bowl had been placed in his fridge and Nines had carried him back to the sofa, ignoring his pitiful protests, Gavin had felt ridiculously happy. He was all but sat on the androids lap, head resting against Nines’ shoulder and starting to drift off to sleep when the android piped up.

“I did get you one last thing.”

Gavin perked up enough to shift and take the last bag from Nines, expression quickly shifting as he stared at the CD. _America’s Greatest Christmas Carols _.__

Nines’ mouth twitched as the fucker spoke “I thought it might cheer you up.”

Before Gavin could decorate the air with a stream of curses and foul language he was stopped by Nines’ leaning down and kissing him. The awkward smile still on the androids face when Gavin had felt well enough to go back to work after the weekend, not disappearing even when he’d watched Gavin take great delight in throwing the fucking CD in the bin.

Nines had the decency not to comment when Gavin fished it out later that night mumbling to himself as he’d hidden it at the back of one of his drawers.


	8. Hospital visits and Santa

Gavin didn’t have an issue with the community service poster that Fowler tacked onto the notice board the same as every year, it wasn’t like the police force couldn’t do with a lot more positive press. It was actually great because, even if its was with fucking Anderson again, being sent to the children’s hospital was one of the few highlights he’d had the last few Christmas’s. His real issue came with the fact that both Nines and Connor had been chosen to go with them.

It’s a dick thing to think but Connor he could get, the stupid prick could end a war with that dopey smile but Nines…. it’s not his fault but the guy looks like he’d rather step over your dead body then smile at you. Which it’s not the androids fucking fault he can’t smile properly and Gavin couldn’t give a shit about it, any sort of reaction he got out of Nines was a precious victory that he savoured. 

The problem was that Nines did give a shit, far more of a shit than anybody would have guessed from his steely demeanour. But there was a reason that Gavin was the one that had to comfort victims or the friendly face that displaced children would turn to for reassurance, which is saying something considering he’s an asshole. It’s just that Nines was pretty fucking scary until you got to know him properly.

Nines would always retreat when these things would happen, he needed prompting and encouragement to come around to the fact that it wasn’t his fault that Cyberlife had been a bunch of bastards and left him without any social protocols. The thought of Nines being rejected by a ward of sick children had Gavin panicking, though the android said nothing about the notice, he’d turned away from the board and resumed his work without talking to Gavin like he normally would have.

When asked about it Gavin had gotten a curt “We have a professional obligation to uphold detective.” The part of him that could read between the lines shouted out that Nines was not a happy android.

Christ it wasn’t like he was the only one worried, he’d been accosted by Anderson and Connor as he’d stood searching through for a file in the old archive room. He’d been in the middle of swearing at the dusty shithole of a room, why did they still have fucking paperwork, when Gavin had turned around to the pair.

“Detective Reed have you spoken with Nines about this weekend?”

Fucking cheek of them to assume that Gavin wasn’t freaking out about the day. “Yeah funny you mention it, I was just saying to him I’d get shitfaced and blow him off to ‘we wish you a merry Christmas’”.

“Cut the crap Reed you know what we’re on about.” Anderson didn’t look that impressed by Gavin’s clever wit. “Have you warned the guy about what might happen?”

Gavin couldn’t help his fists clenching at his sides as he scowled. “Fuck off. I don’t need a lecture from you Anderson.”

“Don’t be a prick Reed, we just don’t want Nines getting hurt if some of the kids aren’t… great with him.”

God Gavin wanted to punch one of them for voicing the concerns in his head. Instead he made Nines proud by doing that breathing in and out bullshit that he was always getting advised to do. “He wants to do it… It’s his fucking choice.”

If Gavin hadn’t been stressed about the day the shared look between the pair was enough to have him storming away without the fucking file he’d gone in for, he’d guiltily ignored Nines’ look when he’d sat down as if Gavin had done something wrong.

By the time the Saturday morning had come around Gavin couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so wound up. He shoved as much of his nerves down as possible as he’d helped grab the presents, that the department had funded, and stacked them into Anderson’s shit pit of a car.

“Christ lets hope nobody sees Santa showing up in this old rust bucket.”

“Your just jealous that nobody would mistake you for the warm jolly fellow Reed.” The sight of Anderson kitted up had always bought tears to his eyes from laughing and this time wasn’t any different. The addition of Connor dressed up as a rather chirpy elf just added to the picture, one that Gavin took and saved for future mocking.

The nerves came back again as he and Nines had sat in the back of the car and Gavin wished he could think of something more supportive that he could say. He wasn’t stupid enough not to feel the tension radiating from the seat next to him, Gavin had tried again the night before to talk to him but Nines had deflected any attempt he’d made and it wasn’t like he of all people could really complain about that.

All he actually could do was reach across and grab Nines’ hand, feeling the grateful squeeze in return. When they’d arrived Gavin refocused on what they were here to do, what he actually really enjoyed doing. Carrying in the presents and being greeted by Nurse Bremner felt like deja-vu and he’d genuinely grinned at the firm woman as she’d dictated where they were going to place everything, the little ‘grotto’ that they’d set up for Anderson and Connor was cute but it wasn’t where he was going to spend his time.

He nodded at the strict warning on hygiene and infection control and once Gavin and Nines had confirmed that they did indeed know the 13 steps to washing their hands they were allowed to track up to the main ward that they were visiting.

“Studies show that it shouldn’t take any longer than 2 minutes to effectively clean ones hands.”

“Pfft… I dare you to go and tell her that.”

The slight twitch at the corner of Nines’ mouth that he’d received in return was satisfying. Before he could say anything else a small voice piped up from the elevator they’d just passed.

“I knew you’d be back again .”

Gavin didn’t recognise the frail kid swallowed up in his large wheelchair for a split second, when he did it was with a regretful happiness. “Arthur what are you doing back in here?”

Arthur’s sarcastic wave at the IV line inserted in the crook of his arm had Gavin grinning. “Just missed the drugs.” The telling woollen hat pulled low enough to almost cover his eyes had Gavin’s heart thumping. “I told mom that you’d definitely be back, you still owe me a thousand dollars jackass.”

Gavin couldn’t stop the laughter as he’d shook his head, eyes darting up to the kids mother who just tutted, suppressing her own smile. “Well when your done terrorising Santa I’ll play you for double or quits.”

“If that’s Santa then I’m gonna be outta here by Christmas.” Ouch… Fucking… Ouch.

“Well go yank on his beard and see if it’s real.” Gavin ignored the nudge Nines gave him as Arthur smirked at the idea. Once he’d promised he’d come back and see the boy later the nurse and his mom took him in the grotto’s direction.

“Did you agree to visit so you could cause Hank and Connor trouble?”

“Nope that’s just a brilliant bonus don’tcha reckon?”

Gavin didn’t think that Nines was too offended on their colleagues behalf as he took the familiar route into one of the oncology wards, why the fuck in 2039 were they still dealing with cancer Gavin didn’t know.

The ward had obviously tried to bring some festive cheer as much as they could practically, bits of tinsel stuck up and a small artificial tree was cheerfully decorated in front of the nurses station. The kids themselves were another story, the amount of Christmas themed hats, dressing gowns and socks were brighter than anything else in the hospital, the sight making Gavin genuinely smile.

For the next hour he spent his time with different groups of children, it was always roughly the same script that they ran, he’d be there to try and entertain the kids until they were helped down to see Hank. He’d normally get bombarded with questions about police work, edging around some of the more gory ones as parents gave him major side eye, there’d be Christmas games and most of them would want to handcuff him at least once. Any kids that weren’t well enough to join in he’d normally try and sit with, a lot of the times they’d play games on their tech pads or he’d help them make their list for Santa when Anderson made his rounds later.

For all of his distaste for humans in general there was something about the beaming faces around him that had for the last 4 years been the highlight of Gavin’s Christmas.

It would have been another brilliant year if he hadn’t been hyper-aware of Nines standing in the corner of the room looking like he was trying to meld into the plaster. It wasn’t that the children were unkind but even Gavin with his bias opinion could tell that Nines looked pretty fucking intimidating, the more he tried not to be the worse it got.

Gavin had obviously tried to help the android get involved but after several failed attempts he’d backed off, it wasn’t like he could make the kids engage with Nines. He went overboard to compensate but even as he was showing one girl his badge as she asked him a million questions he was aware of how uncomfortable Nines was getting.

When Anderson had come in Gavin couldn’t believe that he would ever be so grateful to the red suited bastard, saying that seeing Connor practically leaping about as the happiest elf was fucking disturbing. He’d stepped back as Nurse Bremner bustled in and started directing her staff, he’d just been about to suggest to Nines that maybe they should step outside for a bit when he overheard one of the nurses mention a kid who’s mom was at work that point blank refused to participate. The relieved look he’d been given when Gavin had said he’d try and help had him wondering what was wrong with the kid… bar the obvious, fuck his brain was stupid sometimes.

Nines had followed him to the far end of the ward where one cubicle had the curtain pulled around and without anything to knock on Gavin had cautiously stuck his head around. After 4 years of this shit it shouldn’t have been as tough as it was to see this tiny girl surrounded by machines and looking so brittle that she’d shatter in a stiff fucking breeze, shit she couldn’t be anymore than 8 or 9. But when the kid looked up at him Gavin had felt incredibly buoyed to see her expression shift into something fierce, chin lifting up as she gave him one of those looks that just dripped disapproval.

“What do you want?” Her raspy voice reeked of attitude and it was so out of place with her diminutive frame that had Gavin genuinely smiling as he stepped in.

“Hi my names Gavin, what’s yours? I was wondering if you’d like me to bring Santa so you can say hello?”

“Why would I tell a stranger my name? And why would I want to see some creepy old fat man pretending he’s magical?”

Well fucking checkmate, Gavin didn’t really know what to say to that because it was the exact sort of shit he’d have said when he was younger.

“Who’s the machine?” Gavin hadn’t realised that Nines had come in behind him until the little girl had spoken. Fuck the last thing they needed was to freak out some poor kid in a hospital.

“Why would I give a stranger my name if she won’t do me the courtesy of telling me hers?”

 Holy fucking shit! Why hadn’t anybody told Nines that you weren’t sarcastic to a sick kid, Gavin had been about to march the prick out and kick off when a small shaking hand was thrust up in the air.

“Abigail. Not Abby, just Abigail.”

“Nines. Just Nines.”

Was Gavin really watching the worlds most unlikeliest pair shake hands like they were in a fucking business meeting… And how the fuck was he the one standing in the corner of the room like the awkward third person.

“Are you one of those deviant things?”

“Yes.”  
  
”I had a nurse that was an android, she was much better then the other ones. What sort of things can you do?”

“Androids are normally superior, I can show you one function if you would like.”

Seriously Gavin was in another fucking world because Nines was knelt down next to Abigail and showing the girl the small screen that he could project onto his palm. Abigail was enthralled by it, demanding to be shown clips of Detroit, animals, even the fucking snow outside of the hospital. Gavin didn’t interrupt as the android then started doing that mimicry shit that was so alarming to listen to but Abigail went mad for it. Ordering Nines to do all sorts of cartoon characters and one really mean rendition of Nurse Bremner, every time Nines would pause to search a voice and analyse it Abigail would hold her breath before smiling at each copy, when he spoke in the older nurses voice the girl had burst into a wheezing laugh that had Gavin’s heart break and throb simultaneously.

And he couldn’t fucking hold back when Anderson had valiantly tried to visit and Abigail looked up with the most scornful look and told him that Santa wasn’t as interesting as Nines. Gavin had left the cubicle so he could laugh hard enough that he’d bent over with the motion.

It was pretty obvious that Nines would be fine so Gavin spent the short time left playing rounds of poker with Arthur whilst his mother took a coffee break. When Connor had informed him that they were leaving shortly Gavin was about 4000 dollars down and had to promise his kidney away as down payment. As he’d gone to get Nines he’d sworn to himself that he’d definitely be coming back in the new year, he’d found both android and girl watching one of the old cat compilations that Gavin had sent him.

Nines hadn’t been allowed to go until he’d promised that he’d return again, even going as far to give Abigail the date of his first Saturday off in January. Then they both fucking shook hands again and Nines was trailing behind him as they’d said goodbye to the staff and helped Connor clean up the last few bits of rubbish.

Gavin waited until they’d gotten into the back of Anderson’s beaten up old car before he’d asked. “How the fuck did you get the kid to like you?”

Anderson was peering back through the mirror in between driving to listen in and Gavin wanted to shout at him to fucking concentrate. Nines looked at him with one of those twitching half smiles as he spoke. “I analysed Abigail’s behaviour as remarkably similar to your own when your in a puerile mood so I modelled my responses accordingly.”

Anderson’s booming laughter filled the car up as Gavin stared at the handsome face he loved and wondered whether he should punch the smug fucking bastard, settling for a scowl instead.

“Oh yeah Reed were you telling the little shits to take out half of my fucking beard?”

Gavin had been in the middle of pulling his best innocent faces and denying fucking everything when a voice had piped up “He only instructed one child.”

Gavin had gaped at Nines’ traitorous fucking face as Anderson’s shouting almost drowned out the static filled laugh that escaped the android.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really enjoying writing these for the last few days so if there's any prompts or ideas anybody would like to see please do message me as I'd love to hear :)


	9. Snow and rooftop visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Mycelle for your comment about these two idiots in the snow, I hope you enjoy :)

Aside from the hindrance to working conditions Nines didn’t believe the several feet of snow that had blanketed the city over the last 2 days was as truly bad as Gavin and Hank had been making out. He could of course appreciate that plummeting temperatures wouldn’t affect him or Connor as it did the humans, nor did he have the issue of soaking wet clothing weighing him down. In fact Nines hadn’t seen the changing facilities in the DPD used quite so much before, Gavin himself had gone in twice so far today and it was only the early part of the afternoon.

The human had remained in a foul mood since they’d returned with a suspect earlier on, it probably didn’t help that upon apprehending the man Gavin had ended up thrown backwards into a large snowdrift that had recently been churned up by the snowploughs rumbling through the city. The temper was made worse by Nines raising his internal temperature sensors to a level that between them and the heaters blasting in Gavin’s car had left him mostly dry by the time they’d slowly trailed back to the precinct, Gavin had left Nines to process the suspect as he changed, mouthing off about steam drying androids.

One thing that Nines had learnt with Gavin was that the man kept a seemingly endless supply of clean clothes for days like this and Nines appreciated the practicality, even if it didn’t improve the man’s mood. He tried to help by ensuring that there was a fresh supply of coffee on Gavin’s desk at all times as he’d seen Connor do, he received a soft smile for each cup so he’d kept it up.

It was a shame that Gavin seemed so fervently opposed to the snow because Nines had become quite fond of it. There wasn’t a rational reason behind the feeling and he’d decided that it was another one of those illogical choices that he’d come to associate with the deviancy virus. It really shouldn’t be something that he appreciated but as with all of the other things it seemed that to like something didn’t mean that it had to make sense of why he enjoyed it. The other issue he had was from what he’d searched and tales that he’d been regaled with from Officer Miller it seemed to be a very juvenile thing to appreciate, adults did not seem to take any joy from the snow and Nines really didn’t want Gavin to think him immature.

When they’d arrived home that evening Nines had been all to happy to volunteer himself when Gavin had sworn colourfully about running out of cat food, the human was normally very meticulous shopping for his felines but Gavin didn’t seem to operate optimally under the colder conditions. Walking through the abnormally quiet streets had been a delight, he’d even given in to the whim of running his hands along snow covered railings and window sills, the difference in texture stimulating to the interface pads in his fingertips. If it had taken him twice as long as the anticipated journey time then Gavin hadn’t commented, instead Nines had luxuriated in the grateful hug and kisses that he’d received.

By the next morning another foot of snow had fallen and Nines had had to prompt Gavin to move from under the mound of blankets he’d slept under, though Nines had noticed that Gavin didn’t complain about his ability to change his internal temperature whenever it suited the human who’d tucked against his side and soaked up the extra heat. It had taken nothing short of informing Gavin that Nines would carry him into work before the man had shifted, swearing and threatening to disassemble him if he tried.

Nines made sure to revise his opinion of Gavin’s competency when driving as getting to the precinct hadn’t been an enjoyable affair, even with the snowploughs out again the patches of ice made sure that anything faster than a crawl wasn’t viable and by the time they’d arrived Gavin had already wound himself up enough that Nines had been grateful that unless for emergencies they were relegated to desk duty for the day. When a poor shivering Tina had arrived back from a domestic abuse call, thankfully a false alarm, Nines had offered to travel the half mile to her favourite coffee shop to collect her favourite festive drink.

He’d quickly been inundated with requests around the room and when he’d finally left he’d somehow missed the shrewd expression on Gavin’s face. As with the night before it had been a joy to walk through the piles of snow, he’d allowed the synthetic skin of his hand to fade away this time, the feel of nothing more than clumps of ice crystals against his chassis felt superior, more enhanced than previously. He’d even watched as a group of children run around throwing compacted spheres of snow at one another, it didn’t seem to make sense but they all screamed with excitement whenever a ball would make impact on one another. In the end he’d taken as long as could be allowed arriving at the independent and he didn’t wish to dawdle coming back and ruin the bag he’d been given filled with the hot drinks, Nines had even made sure to purchase an espresso for the Captain to repay the time he’d taken away which Nines was 89% certain that he’d almost received a smile for.

Gavin had thanked him but he’d seemed absent minded, Nines had disregarded the thought and resumed the work that he’d been doing prior to his excursion. It was improbable but Nines had hoped that there would be another excuse for him to go out again that evening, it wasn’t that he didn’t cherish the moments with Gavin. Especially ones like these in bed where the man’s head was resting on his chest, laptop balanced precariously between them as it played another one of Gavin’s Christmas films, the supply never ending. He was was infinitely grateful that he could spend this time here, it was his favourite part of deviancy, and when Gavin’s breathing deepened he could shift the laptop to the side table and spend the night comfortably in stasis holding the person that he loved.

But for some reason that night he hadn’t been able to erase the need he’d felt from earlier, he left it for several hours but the urge was still there. In the end Nines had succumbed to rare feeling and had shifted quietly from underneath Gavin, making sure that the human was still asleep when he’d padded from the room.

The rooftop of Gavin’s apartment building was officially off limits to the residents but as the pair had discovered the security system took barely an ounce of processing power to hack into and unlock. As Nines walked outside it had been exactly as he’d hoped for, a glistening surface of uninterrupted snow several feet deep, the moon and lights from the city reflecting off in .

He was content crouched down running his fingers this way and that, so absorbed that he didn’t process the sound of approaching footsteps until an amused voice echoed out from behind him. “Should I be worried that your sneaking out on me at 3 in the fucking morning?”

There was no reason to feel guilty but for some reason that was his immediate reaction, straightening up slowly keeping his back to the detective, it wasn’t like Gavin sounded unhappy, quite the opposite but it was the wording, because he would never leave Gavin, not even as a joke. There was also no point in trying to deny why he’d come out onto the rooftop in the first place when he’d been caught out.

“I may have a predilection towards snow.”

“Okay, why not just say so?”

“Because you didn’t seem very fond and I didn’t wish for it to bother you.”

A warm weight pressed itself against his back, arms wrapping firmly around his waist. “You’re a fucking idiot sometimes tincan, just cos I hate working when its snowing doesn’t mean I don’t like the stuff.”

_Oh_

Nines hadn’t considered the possibility and that was an incompetent error of his behalf, the other worry that had ran through his processors on a loop the last few days demanded that he share it. “It seemed a very infantile thing to enjoy.”

For a moment he’d felt a rush of panic as Gavin had pressed his head firmly against his back breathing in deeply. “Fucking hell Nines… your not even a year old technically, I know you can look up anything you want in that big head of yours…. doesn’t mean it can tell you what you like, that’s up to you to find out.”

For all Gavin believed that he was the emotionally stunted one that would push others away the human always managed to directly, sometimes bluntly, find the root of Nines’ problems and took away any of the unease he’d feel. “I wish you’d show other people how kind you are detective.” The snort that Nines received was typical like any time that he’d expressed this, he wouldn’t admit it but there was a distinct pleasure to be taken from being the only one, bar Tina maybe, that was privileged to witness this side of Gavin. Nines focused on the present as he stroked his fingers across the linked hands at his waist. “Although, I’d like to believe that I’m older than my activation date, otherwise our relationship may be ill advised.”

“God! Why do you have to make everything so fucking weird.” Gavin pulled back away from him and Nines heard the muffled laughter that the human tried to hide, the sound of scuffling and quick footsteps. He’d turned around to ask the detective where he was going when something loose and wet hit him in the face. Nines had blinked rapidly as he’d swiped a hand down his face pushing the snow away to see Gavin clutching his waist howling with laughter, a visual clip of the children he’d seen earlier replayed instantaneously and Nines understood how he should respond.

It may have been cruel but as he'd slowly leaned forward, gathered a fistful of snow and perfectly rounded it off, the sight of Gavin’s face shifting into nervous excitement was satisfying, the “oh shit” he gave as he’d all but sprinted towards one of the air conditioning vents and just before he’d dived behind it a snowball had hit the human in the chest. From there somehow they’d dissolved into a flurry of snowballs and Gavin’s swearing whenever he was hit, Nines had progressed across the roof dodging whenever Gavin’s head would pop up and clumps of snow was lobbed at him. He’d ducked down in front of the unit and silently waited until Gavin had peered over cautiously, as the human had risen further Nines took great delight in surging up and vaulting over, precalculation’s had him landing perfectly in front of his human and it was all to easy to empty the snow in his hand over Gavin’s head.

The spluttering and glaring look he’d gotten was endearing enough that he hadn’t been able to resist leaning forward and kissing Gavin. If there was another thing that Nines was glad he was the only one to experience it was the feeling when Gavin would soften against him, mouth mouthing slowly and heatedly against his own. The knowledge that everything about this moment with Gavin, with the snow and teeth that nipped at his lower lip, was that it was so far from what he’d been intended to do and that only made him infinitely more grateful for it. When Gavin had pulled back, breathing hard, Nines had taken further joy in pressing his head in the crook of the shorter man’s neck, inhaling the distinct smell of his detective.

When Gavin had started shivering from the cold Nines insisted that they return back to the apartment, ignoring protests of wanting to show Nines how to make a snowman. Gavin had vowed that they’d come back out the following night and they did just that, then the night after they’d come back out again at Gavin’s insistence and made a matching snow android so the snowman “wouldn’t be lonely”.

Nines hadn’t thought that the experience could be made anymore perfect until a week later he’d arrived home with Gavin, setting down the bags of food that they’d bought while Gavin shifted through his mail. He’d turned towards the human when he’d heard him snicker and a letter was shoved into his hands. The bold letters starkly spelling out the landlords anger at whoever had `illegally accessed and vandalised’ the rooftop would be punished and they’d be conducting a thorough search for the delinquent. Locking eyes with Gavin, the detective grinning wickedly, Nines couldn’t stop his own awkward smile in return.


	10. Alcohol and more Dancing

Gavin hadn’t given a shit about the technicalities of dating an android, even one that struggled with so many of the aspects of his deviancy that others found simple. He didn’t have an issue with the fact that Nines had none of the social advances that his predecessor had, that he hadn’t been given the ability to emote, had to force through so many situations blindly. If anything it just made him love the android more, that Nines had to try so hard to keep up but in other ways was so fucking superior to the rest of them.

It’s not like neither of them weren’t aware of New Jericho and their fancy upgrades that had been shipped out over the last few months, everything from LED colour adaptors to different social programs. When Gavin had asked Nines about them one day when they’d been curled up on his sofa, the android had firmly replied that he was satisfied with his model… unless there was anything lacking that Gavin would like him to correct. Anything lacking in the best fucking boyfriend he’d ever had, would ever have. Gavin had straddled the fucking idiot’s lap and spent the next hour wiping the thought from his over thinking processors.

So it was a definite surprise when he’d been bitching with Tina in the break room and shithead Anderson had joined them, just because Gavin had spent time around him and Connor because he was a weak bastard that couldn’t say no to Nines didn’t mean that he had to deal with the old guy anymore than necessary.

But apparently Anderson hadn’t got that fucking memo because he was getting told that they needed to talk, Chen taking the obvious hint and excusing herself which was just fucking great wasn’t it. Before he could work himself up to a decent scowl Anderson said one of the few things that could have pulled him up short. “Has Nines ever said anything to you about getting drunk?”

“What the fuck are you on about?” Gavin knew he was gaping at his lieutenant but fuck if it wasn’t the most absurd thing, and the prick actually had the nerve to roll his eyes and sigh like Gavin’s being the stupid one.

“What does it sound like Reed, Connors got it in his head that he and Nines should try that new alcoholic thirium shit.”

“Since when do they have alcohol for androids?”

“Some new shit that was released for Christmas, Con’s sure that Nines said yes.” 

Gavin had to rub the heel of his hands against his eyes then, trying to understand what the fuck Anderson was even implying. “Well even if he did then what’s the problem?”

“Just speak to him about it, Con said that he wouldn’t come over and do it if you weren’t there.”

As if that was that Anderson had fucked off and left Gavin feeling like a complete fucking moron. Even worse was the fact that if the old bastard was right about Nines then it meant that the android hadn’t felt comfortable coming to speak to him about it. Which in turn meant that Gavin hadn’t been approachable enough for him to do so. Fuck, that actually hurt.

He’d spent the rest of his shift thinking it over and decided the best thing to do was utilise all of his years of experience and competency as a detective to subtly get Nines to confess. As soon as they’d gotten through the door of his apartment he’d started to lay down the foundations of a conversation when Nines had looked at him and said in a deadpan tone. “I take it Hank’s spoken with you.”

Fucking androids and their fucking scans.

“Well yeah, but why wouldn’t you tell me about it?” He’d not even managed to stop the hurt edge of his voice making him sound like a needy bitch.

“I didn’t think it was worth mentioning, I’d already told Connor I have no wish to join in with him.”

Okay Gavin didn’t have any of those fancy scanners but even he knew a blatant lie when he was told one, plus he was really fucking petty sometime… a lot of the time. “Oh so if I told Anderson that their both exaggerating lying bastards that’ll be fine?”

He hadn’t expected Nines to grab his hand so quickly or squeeze his fingers quite that hard or the quiet “please don’t” that the android mumbled, LED fucking flashing red.

Well shit, he really needed to stop being such an antagonistic prick, a wave of guilt hit him hard. Using one of his favourite tricks when Nines became highly stressed, sitting himself on the sofa and pulling the android down until he’d arranged Nines head in his lap, fingers carding through his hair, gently massaging and scratching along his scalp. “Sorry... That was really fucking petty.” Gavin couldn’t tell if the hum he received was from his ministrations or acknowledgement. “Will you tell me about it?” At least Nines’ LED was cycling between a yellow and blue hue.

“Connor bought it up and although I understand his interest in the idea it doesn’t appeal to me in the same capacity as it does him. I don’t like the idea of losing any control over my mental facilities, it’s… worrying, if anything were to happen I wouldn’t be able to react efficiently or I may behave in an inappropriate manner. I said I’d only consider it if you were there to monitor the situation.”

It took a good fucking minute for Gavin to think of what he could say but finally his slow human brain worked it out. “Shit Nines, you’ve seen what I’ve been like after drinking, I bet you’ve even seen Anderson, no humans does well if they get pissed. We’re all fucking idiots, don’t’cha remember that time I spent the whole night convincing you that you should leave your boyfriend for me.” That slight uptick at the corner of Nines’ mouth let him know he was on the right track. “I mean that was just fucking stupid but you didn’t laugh at me for it did you?” Another crackling hum. “Even when I went around my own fucking apartment looking for some imaginary prick to fight with. If it’s something that you want to try then why not, you know I’ll watch out for your drunken ass, just like you look out for mine.”

Gavin had partially made up for his previous shitty behaviour when Nines had nodded at him, still gifting him with that self conscious smile of his. “Would you mind if it was at Hank’s home?” And even if the idea of spending a night sober at Anderson’s house made him itch it didn’t matter because how many times had Nines done the same for him. “Of course not.” Gavin couldn’t make himself care when he’d been pulled into an awkward hug, shifting himself around until his body was stretched out half on top of Nines’.

It wasn’t surprising that Connor had no fucking chill when it came to arranging a night that none of them had work the following day and buying all of the shit that he and Nines might like. It was like Gavin had blinked and then he was standing in front of Anderson’s house for the second time in a bloody month. It even felt like fucking dejavu when the door had opened and that ridiculously huge dog had crashed into Nines.

Anderson had stood there with the same stubborn determination that Gavin felt when he’d reminded himself for the 100th time that he couldn’t drink. Shit he really needed to stop complaining, it was finally time for him to do something for Nines, the faith that the android had in him was enough to overcome any awkwardness that he felt. If he wasn’t such a grumpy fuck he’d admit that it was pretty fucking amazing to have someone that trusted him as implicitly as Nines did.

Gavin had to give it to Anderson though, because there was no way in fucking hell that he could have put up with the hyper energy that Connor practically exuded. He’d been nearly vibrating with excitement, skin peeling back from his hand as he’d interfaced with Nines. Gavin had ignored the pair’s silent communication in favour of gaping at the kitchen table, fuck even the counters, any free surface had been covered with bottle after bottle of bright blue liquid. All of them numbered in varying codes that made no sense, he’d not even had to look at Anderson before he heard, “Don’t ask me Reed, haven’t got a clue.” Just because he was a prick he couldn’t resist responding, “Nothing fucking new there.” But really how much exactly was Connor planning to drink?

“Detective Reed, I’ve already assured Hank that there won’t be any need for any assistance during our activity, if you’d like I can call for you towards the end of the evening.”

Gavin wanted nothing more than to high tail it the hell out of the house but a quick yellow flash caught his eye and he’d squared his shoulders, shaking his head. “I’m here now, you do your shit.”

He’d ended up slouched back on Anderson’s sofa, the man himself pressed as far away from Gavin as he could. There was some shitty game on the television and he’d sell his soul to have a shot of something to take the edge off. It seemed the feeling was mutual, because both them couldn’t stop fidgeting, knees bouncing, it didn’t help that the kitchen was fucking silent. It wasn’t like Gavin forgot that androids could speak in their heads to each other, it’s just fucking weird to sit there and watch the near identical pair sitting ramrod straight, Connor would open one drink and then they’d both take a gulp, re-screw the lid, sit there in silence and then move on to the next one.

“I reckon their making a spreadsheet comparing them all.”

It wasn’t even funny but coming from the old bastard it was practically comedy gold, he’d given an appreciative chuckle, “What sample #26912 tastes 10% different to #73925” Christ it may have been his worst joke ever but Anderson had returned a small huff of laughter.

“I would say more 11.6%”, He’d jumped when Nine’ deadpan tone carried over the room, Connor actually fucking snickering.

Muttering about fucking androids and their awful humour Gavin had resigned himself to watching the screen and awkwardly patting Sumo’s head as the dog had leapt into the space on the sofa and presented himself for attention. It was tolerable, the next couple of hours passing by without him wanting to punch somebody, but when a bizarre noise echoed from the kitchen it threw him, because there was no way in fucking hell that an android could make that sound. He’d even resorted to moving closer to Anderson just so he could look properly at the sight of Connor hiccuping and slowly swaying in his chair.

It was fascinating because as human as Connor could seem there were certain things that androids just couldn’t do, and the tinny noises bursting from Connors mouth were definitely one of them. Shit it was so ludicrous that Gavin hadn’t realised until it was too late that he and Anderson had both shared a grin with one another, it was made even worse because neither of them wanted to move and break this freakish spell that had given them such a treat.

Looking at Nines gave him jack shit, the androids arms were crossed and his usual bland stare was fixed on Connors zoned out face. A low whine from the dog ruined everything, Connor had tried to rise up before he’d tripped, Anderson moving surprisingly fast for an old bastard, had been there catching an arm and propping the android up, then fucking stumbling himself when Connor had thrown his arms around the Lieutenants neck. “Haaaank, I want to see Sumo.”

Gavin had scrambled up out of the way as Anderson had helped Connor to the sofa, the android talking so fucking fast, still hiccuping at random intervals, and Gavin would have filmed it if Nines hadn’t remained where he sat, still staring impassively at the space where Connor had just been. None of the bottles were empty but most were half full at best, sometime during the last hour or so the two had clearly tried nearly all of the drinks, really he should have asked how fucking strong was this shit.

“You alright tincan?”

Absolutely nothing, it was almost like the few times that Nines had gone into stasis whilst Gavin had been awake, he’d had a childish urge to wave his hand in front of the androids face but settled for flopping down into the chair next to him instead. “So are you as drunk as him?”

A quick blink, “My system is far superior to my predecessors.”

“So what, it doesn’t affect you?”

“I wouldn’t put on such a display.” Gavin could make out Anderson still holding onto Connor, the two of them laughing as the android tried to hug that massive fucking dog. Gavin honestly had to be getting good at reading Nines by now because a sneaky thought popped into his head and he’d not been able to resist saying, “So your fine, fucking shame.”

Those bright eyes suddenly fixated on his, “Why?”

“It’s nothing, never mind.” Gavin pushed up to his feet and if he was right, if he knew Nines’ curious fucking mind as well as thought he did… He’d made to walk around the back of his chair and join the other two when a hand flashed out and caught his wrist. Gavin had grinned like a bloody idiot as the androids fingers fumbled for a second, fucking superior systems indeed.

Grinning even larger when he’d been tugged down so Nines could confess in his ear like it was a sin. “My balancing software isn’t functioning optimally.” He’d taken pity on the idiot then, really fucking aware that they weren’t alone as he’d replied, “Nothing to be ashamed off.” Free hand awkwardly patting his arm as if that would provide any comfort.

A sharp yank had him sprawling forward, rearranged like a fucking doll until he was sitting sideways in Nines’ lap, a head pressed against his shoulder. The knowledge that Anderson could be watching him had Gavin struggling to push down the urge to leap from the androids arms… But fuck it. Because who gave a shit what anyone else thought when Nines was humming, genuinely, mechanically humming against his jacket, when he could see that beautiful blue flush spreading across his face.

Really it’s his own fault for thinking that Nines would act like Gavin did, like Tina or Anderson would, because he should have known better. Nines wasn’t ever going to be the type that enjoyed being vulnerable in front of others, that liked losing control. So it was up to Gavin to act like a decent fucking person and look after his drunken boyfriend just like Nines had done countless times for him.

The androids discomfort made all the more apparent as he’d nodded vigorously when Gavin asked if he wanted to go home. He’d felt glad then that he’d driven them there because it made it that much easier to leave. Even when Connor had pouted and Anderson had reassured him that they didn’t have to go, Gavin had taken the blame saying he’d had enough, was really fucking bored. Shrugged off the complaints of how fucking miserable he was and concentrated on inconspicuously helping Nines stand up, letting the android lean against his side, made even harder when Mr no fucking chill Connor had hugged Nines, rocking them both from the force.

Eventually he’d managed to get them both back to his car, waving off invitations to come again, he hadn’t expected to speak as he’d driven them back but they’d barely left the street before a quiet voice had mumbled, “I apologise for ruining the evening.”

The last fucking thing Gavin had expected to hear and he couldn’t even gape properly at him. “Why the fuck are you saying sorry for?”

“For not correctly assessing how the beverages would affect me.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to fucking apologise, how were you meant to know idiot.”

The next few minutes passed uncomfortably quiet, Gavin wished he could think of something decent to say that would lift the mood instead he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “So why do you still sound like you swallowed a dictionary?”

“My processing capabilities seem to be impaired alongside my equilibrium software, however I don’t detect any deterioration in speech. It may get worse though, I believe most of the drinks were based on a slow release system.”

“So one part of your brains fuzzy but not the other… fucking weird.”

A long pause and then in a too deliberate to be innocent tone, “It seems that it also allows a lowering of my inhibitions.”

Gavin couldn’t help the snicker that came out then, “Yeah well don’t expect much, I’m adopting that no touching when drunk shit that you like pulling every fucking time.”

_“Oh”_

If anything the undertone of disappointment in Nine’s voice had his mouth twisting into a smug grin. Although he was relieved that the discomfort in the android had eased now they were alone, he’d thought as much but it still felt better knowing that Nines wasn’t so tense.

In fact by the time he’d pulled up and gone around to help the android out it seemed like any normal night if he could ignore that Nines struggled to stand independently. Getting the guy up the fucking stairs was another matter and by the time he’d gotten them to his floor Gavin felt insanely jealous of Nines strength that he could simply lift Gavin up and carry him. Instead he was stuck trying to ignore the way Nines’ body pressed against his as he fumbled around with his keys.

He’d barely gotten through the door before Nines was pulling away from his body and haphazardly striding through the room, dropping inelegantly to the floor in front of his speakers. After a second of staring the android tapped once, then drumming his finger on the plastic casing rapidly, trying to bite back a chuckle when Gavin realised what Nines was attempting to do.

“Gavin your device is broken. Fix it!”

“Really fucking eloquent tincan.”

Oh he wasn’t going to be able to resist laughing, not with that adorable fucking whine as Gavin grabbed the remote off of the table and fiddled with the buttons until the list of songs that they’d compiled of Nines’ favourites played.

The buzzing hum of satisfaction that he’d received went straight to his fucking head, if Nines could beam at him then he fucking would be. Instead the android had clumsily but so fucking fast, so much faster than any human could move, risen to his feet and then Gavin swore he’d blinked and he was looking at a broad chest. Peering up was a bit of a mistake because all of the fucking blood rushed to his face as he caught Nines’ eyes. The palest blue that Gavin had once stupidly thought of as cold and harsh were now so fucking heated that he couldn’t move. Just as he’d been about to throw his stupid rule out of the window he’d felt a warm hand against his waist.

“Dance with me.”

Of all the things that Nines could want this was the one thing that he’d decided recently was his favourite thing to ask for and it wasn’t that Gavin could really dance that well but it seemed to be enough for the android.

This was very different than the last time they’d been here, the gentle comforting sway from before had been really fucking sweet. This was messy, Nines’ sinuous grace gone, all of those fancy fucking processors of his must have really taken a hit, more than once tripping over his own feet, caught up by Gavin at the last second.

But he’d be lying if he said that stumbling and spinning around in sloppy circles wasn’t going to become on of his favourite memories. Because for all that Nines balance was failing him he made up for with unbridled enthusiasm, fingers eagerly clasping onto Gavin’s waist.

The delight that Nines practically fucking radiated would have been enough on it’s own for Gavin if it wasn’t that he really liked this himself. Getting to stretch up to wrap his own arms around Nines’ neck and place his head against the androids chest, the familiar rhythm of his thirium pump tapping out the soundtrack that Gavin fell asleep listening to each night.

Gavin hadn’t drank a single fucking thing all night but somehow he was laughing as they dodged his coffee table, the noise cut out by a yelp of surprise as Nines’ firm hands shifted behind his back and Gavin was being dipped like a fucking princess and he’d have said something if the delight in Nines’ eyes didn’t have his face heating up. Of course he was blushing like a fucking idiot, not that he could help it when most of his weight was being held effortlessly as if he wasn’t a full grown adult.

The urge he kept feeling was there again, that pressing need to tell the android exactly how he felt in this moment, that no matter if Nines was drunk, or whatever the fancy fucking explanation was, Gavin had never felt safer than when those strong arms were wrapped around his waist, all of the concentration that Nines must have been using to hold him like this. Even then he’d felt the sharp shock of surprise when the words just slipped out, “I really do love you”.

A strobing ring of bright red was the only indication that Gavin got before he was promptly dropped to the ground.

Left wincing and rubbing at his back for a moment before propping himself up on his elbows. “Jesus asshole, thanks a fucki-” Immediately he’d shut the hell up because Nines had crouched down in front of him, LED still a solid red. Gavin desperately wished then that he could just this once get a hint of what was going on in Nines’ head, because right that second his knee jerk reaction to claw the words back in and bury them was kicking in with a vengeance. He’d tried to shove the feeling down and instead focused on the body balanced perfectly still on his heels watching Gavin, fuck the android wasn’t even blinking right now.

It was the tiniest quiver in Nines’ hands that finally made sense to him, a conversation that they’d had ages ago giving him understanding. “Feeling overwhelmed?” A minute inclination of Nines’ head had Gavin reaching out and yanking the android into his arms, the gesture unlocked Nines, he’d surged forwards and Gavin had been knocked backwards against the floor again. The feeling of frantic breaths being taken against his neck had Gavin’s heart pounding as he listened to the sound of Nines trying to regulate his internal temperature. He’d run his hands soothingly along the androids back but it wasn’t until long after Gavin had felt his lower body go numb did he finally see the red glow disperse, even longer for it to shift back to the normal blue hue.

Normally Gavin would have made some crude joke about having Nines straddling him but even his idiot brain told him that it was a fucking bad idea. He wasn’t very good at this, being the one to provide comfort and that was really fucking ironic, being the least human out of the two of them. He felt a ridiculous amount of relief when a static inflected voice spoke out against his skin. “You have a rather awful sense of timing.”

It was so easy to press his face into Nines’ hair and hide his grin. “Still didn’t have to drop me.” Fuck he couldn’t even stop his goofy smile at the androids arms tightening around him.

“I’d very much like to hear it again when I’m not impaired.”

“So you can record it and never let me forget?”

“Without a doubt.”

Gavin didn’t know how long they’d laid there like that, content even when the hard press of the floor had his back aching, hand stroking gently through silky hair. He could have stayed like that for the rest of the night if he hadn’t seen the swirling of the LED flickering with yellow rings, he’d frozen just about to ask when Nines pressed his mouth softly against his skin.

Gavin really should forget that stupid rule when he’d felt Nines’ lips and tongue tracing a heated trail up the line of his neck, pushed it further from his mind when he felt teeth nipping at the edge of his jaw, soothing licks over the skin making him shudder, then threw it all to the fucking wind at the pleased look in those electric eyes darting up to meet his, hands tugging gently on Nines’ hair and kissed his brilliant boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of wanted to make Nines and Connor have lots of silly antics but I really felt like Nines wouldn't be very happy about not being in control of himself in front of other people, :)


	11. Nines enjoys Christmas gifts

Nines had spent an inordinate amount of time on the practice of gift giving, the rules and etiquette that he should follow and by the time it came to the final week before Christmas itself had begun he’d felt very much prepared.

His last visit to Hanks home a few days before Christmas itself seemed the correct time to engage in the activity, making sure to confirm it with Connor that it would be appropriate. Once the usual greetings had been exchanged and he’d been seated with Sumo leaning against his legs Connor had pulled out several small presents, explaining how he and Hank had paired up whilst buying for Nines.

Nines would have liked to say the same but he’d doubted they would believe that Gavin had made an effort for anybody outside of himself, and maybe Tina.

Nines had insisted that they go first, wished to analyse whether he’d made the correct choices and ease the tension that he’d come to identify as requisite to the act of gift giving. It was unusual to feel apprehension like this as he’d watched Connor excitedly tear open the wrapping paper.

All of the negative emotions had rushed out of him at Connors joyful countenance, fingers already turning the coin, running it over his knuckles. He’d let Connor explain to Hank the significance of the dates Nines had etched onto it’s surface, the timing of his activation and deviancy. A proud feeling rushed through Nines’ system when Connor had noted how perfectly the coin balanced, the dimensions suited to his fingers down to the last millimetre.

Hanks red face was another burst of pride, especially when the man had gruffly thanked him. Held up the lurid patterned shirts that Nines had searched and narrowed down to the most heinous selection available. He’d refrained from informing the human that the store assistant had questioned his optical units when he’d gone to purchase them.

Sumo was content with the miniature figure he’d had made, a perfect replica of himself and Connor, already vigorously chewing and shaking the soft toy (the choice to pay extra for reinforced fabric a wise one).

Really Nines wouldn’t have minded receiving nothing, he’d said as much to Connor originally when they’d discussed the Christmas tradition. But it was rather nice to think about the pair trying to identify something that he’d like, and when he’d opened a small box he’d not been able to stop the small burst of static that he’d made when he’d pulled out the small Saint Bernard shaped decoration inside. “It’s to go in your tree.”

He’d have truly been delighted with that item alone but he’d ended holding a softer package. Torn it open and held a hand knitted jumper as he’d listened to Hank speak , “We thought you’d need something a bit more appropriate for next year, Con went a bit mad with it though.” There had to be dozens of small characters, all of them eerily familiar, himself, Connor, Hank, Gavin, Tina and all of their work colleagues all in various festive outfits scattered around a Christmas tree.

“Do you like it? It’s not to much is it?”

Nines would have liked to state that it was really too much but not in the way that his predecessor meant, instead he’d shook his head and very gratefully accepted Connors hug.

 

* * *

 

 

North had been surprisingly easy, in fact he was quite impressed with himself when he’d selected the idea. It hadn’t been an issue to prepare either, a simple case of manipulating code and downloading the required data into a portable device.

He’d waited until his last session before Christmas itself, it was one of the select days where they spent their time sat across one another and played chess. The game itself had gone as predictably as he’d expected, neither of them making an active effort to win, and he’d been unable to resist waiting any longer, stopping before he could make his next turn, moving a bishop to checkmate, and placed the small wrapped oblong on the table.

One of the things about North that he’d always enjoyed was that she had no need for pointless comments, no need to fill the air up with words for the sake of it, the irony that it was one of his favourite things about Gavin did not go unnoticed. He watched eagerly as she’d torn the paper, her frown as she’d turned the hard drive over in her hand, raised a questioning eyebrow at him. Nines had kept quiet as she’d connected with the device, watched as Norths eyes widened for a fraction of a second and she’d let out a small indistinct noise.

“I didn’t get you anything.”

Nines had been about to reassure her that he didn’t need anything when a slender hand extended out to him, the synthetic skin faded away, the white alloy on display for him to take. The gesture had him freezing, the rare feeling of surprise with another’s actions outside of the detectives, the trust behind the gesture held him momentarily captive.

When he’d reached out with his own hand he’d almost stopped when a minute shiver ran over Norths body but she’d breached the last scant bit of space and then the interface began. It was a great effort to restrict the protocols that still even now demanded he force his way through the connection, to take all of the data, the memories and clinically analyse them.

He was quite proud when he’d managed to remain at the periphery, not once nearing the barriers that North had constructed and instead received two simple words. __Thank You.__  An impression of the worth of his gift, the fight sequences and techniques he’d given her, the software that Cyberlife had spent years refining, only to be used in their most elite models, now owned by a ‘simple’ HR400 android.

When North had stepped away breaking the interface Nines felt a deep sense of joy over that trust, trust that he’d never expected to earn. Even the excited threats of damage to his chassis when they next met up couldn’t diminish the feeling of acceptance.

 

* * *

 

The rest of his presents were easy to arrange, all people that he’d been lucky enough to make the acquaintance of, Nines had felt pleasure at the thought that he’d amassed himself this small circle of humans that he regarded with distinction. Over a period of a few days he’d met with them all, reminded of all that he’d gained through the course of the year. 

Tina had already agreed with him that they’d avoid gifts but instead requested that he ensure that he and Gavin would join her for a night of “revelry” before the end of the year. In exchange promising to dig out old photos she’d had of herself and Gavin during their years at the training academy together, Nines had agreed immediately, would have been happy to do so without such a treasure.

He’d visited Gavin’s neighbour Mrs Wilkins armed with a bottle of rum and a thin cylindrical item that he’d assured the elderly woman would release a small emp charge when used. Just in case another android should show up to disturb Gavin and she’d need to threaten them again. Nines hadn’t been prepared for the teary eyed smile he’d been given, ended up spending the rest of his evening sitting in an old chintz armchair and talking. Gavin joined them at one point although he suspected it may have been more to do with the still hot cake that Mrs Wilkins had put out to cool. He’d rather enjoyed himself as both of the humans had cracked open the bottle Nines had bought and drank out of china teacups until they’d breached the line of inebriation.

Visiting Abigail hadn’t been intended but he’d felt like it was the right thing to do, he hadn’t bought her anything, from research gathering that it may be deemed inappropriate. Although she was still in the same undesirable condition as when he’d last seen her, the fragile girl had given him as much attitude as the first time. This time her mother sat in a plastic chair beside the bed, exhaustion clear on her face, had seemed alarmed at an android showing up to see her daughter, relaxing when Abigail had introduced him as her own private impersonator. Had even trusted Nines enough to leave them alone as she went to purchase a drink. He’d enjoyed his conversation as much as the first visit, this time discussing in great detail the impossibility of Christmas, of one man delivering gifts around the world in one night, she’d given him a wheezing laugh as he’d scornfully recited the precise equation of the speed that would need to be achieved to do so.

Both of them had pretended to be contrite when Nines was pulled aside and lectured by the formidable Nurse Bremner for overexerting an unwell child. He’d taken great delight in Abigail’s stifled giggles as he’d recited the exact speech as soon as the nurse had left, tweaking the voice just enough to give it a cartoonish inflection. Her mother had returned at that point and Nines felt even further joy when the tired woman had smiled gratefully at him, hands trembling around the hot drink she was carrying.

He’d promised to come again if it was allowed, acceptance pulsing over his chassis when both mother and daughter had insisted. Shaking hands with Abigail as was becoming custom between them, he’d left in the most jovial of moods, stopping on a whim as he’d spotted the mischievous boy that Gavin seemed rather fond of.

Couldn’t resist the impulse to greet Arthur, and when he’d been told to remind Gavin to visit soon to pay back the money the detective owed the boy from their last poker game Nines had almost laughed, biting back the mechanical sound at the last moment. Sworn that he would force the detective to return and pay his debts, couldn’t resist throwing his human under the figurative bus even further by divulging several of Gavin’s tells, rewarded with a beaming smile and a comment on how he wasn’t ‘that bad’. He’d left the hospital buoyantly, the bright feeling remained with him for days afterwards.

 

* * *

 

Gavin had ended up being the hardest to work out, which was frustrating because he was indisputably the most important person that he’d been trying to find a gift for. He’d received enough from the detective to know that the human prioritised thought more than monetary value, he still liked to pull the key to Gavin’s home out and replay the moment that he’d been given his most precious item.

When the idea had struck he’d been hesitant at first, feeling that it may be too overbearing a gift, but in the end it had been the only thing that he’d truly wished to give Gavin. It had taken him the longest amount of time to create, scrapping several attempts until after far too long he’d been finished. Delicately wrapping the gift and hiding it in the bottom of one of his drawers.

The evening before the big day Gavin had surprised him by announcing that he’d be attending midnight mass, immediately defensive, clearly feeling that he’d needed to explain himself.

“I’m not fucking religious or anything… I just like going-”

Nines knew his human well enough to know when Gavin was building up to a long rambling mess, felt it prudent on this occasion to interrupt him. “I would very much like to accompany you if that’s acceptable?” As he’d expected he’d been given Gavin’s usual grumbling response, face blushing a fetching shade of red and he’d had to restrict himself from smiling at the adorable man.

Although he’d searched what the mass may entail as they’d travelled to the church Nines had found that the experience was far different than he’d expected. The church itself pleasant to look at, he’d enjoyed examining the stained glass, the way the candlelight inside reflected and accentuated the colours. The strong scent of incense permeated through the air and he hadn’t realised that it would have been quite that busy, not just humans but to Nines’ surprise several androids sat dotted around the room.

 In fact the whole service had been enjoyable, he’d remained quiet during the carols instead analysing the altar but he’d paid attention to the sermon, the human delivering it preaching of embracing one another, to extend the acceptance to all sentient beings, androids included. Nines hadn’t expected such words to be uttered in a setting like this, he’d felt a disconcerting flush of thirium racing to his face when nobody in the room made to disagree and Gavin had taken his hand, squeezing reassuringly.

Neither of them had spoken afterwards, not until they’d arrived home, Nines had found the experience, although not altering his opinion on religion, a positive one, it had given him enough to analyse and process and Gavin seemed to need the same quiet space.

Somehow when they’d arrived back at the apartment they’d both wordlessly ended up on the sofa, Gavin leaning back against his chest, neither of them turning any of the devices in the place on, instead Nines found that he’d enjoyed the companionable silence of Gavin’s presence. Sat like that for such a length of time that Nines had almost become convinced the detective had fallen into a slumber, contemplating whether he should carry Gavin to bed when a quiet voice had spoken.

“Thanks for coming with me.”

“I’d go anywhere for you.”

Nines was very much aware of how Gavin struggled to respond when faced when he spoke such truths, had considered lightening the mood when Gavin pulled away from him and disappeared into the bedroom. Even though it was technically the early hours of the morning, officially Christmas, Nines hadn’t expected Gavin to pad back out carrying a wrapped package.

“Fuck it, c’mon tincan it’s basically Christmas.”

Not able to deny his human anything, especially when Gavin grinned at him, Nines had quickly retrieved the gift he’d hidden and they’d sat cross legged in front of each other. Before he’d constructed anything to say Gavin had practically thrust his present into Nines’ lap, the look on the detective’s face had his processors feeling sluggish, the muffled sound of Gavin’s hand tapping against his thigh registered as a nervous gesture and Nines felt an overwhelming wave of affection for the man.

It took a second for him to run a finger along the edge of the paper and then he was holding a book. No not a book, but an album, opening up to see photo after photo of Gavin, himself, Tina, his home, their Christmas tree, him in stasis, a shot of him leaning against Gavin’s hospital bed the time he’d been shot, even a grainy picture of their first introduction with Gavin cheerily flipping him off, pages and pages of photographs, all centred around himself.

It was an automatic feature that he recorded and saved every image that he’d ever seen, could replay and focus on any one detail. But this was Gavin’s view of their relationship, a direct look into how the human saw everything, a physical time line of all of the things that had grown to be important to Nines, and therefore both of them, compiled into one neatly pressed album.

He registered an error from his thirium pump.

Needed time to to process the instability warnings, the feeling of thirium once again rushing over his face and the involuntarily rising of his temperature sensors. Fortunately Gavin was well aware of his difficulties when overwhelming emotional responses reduced his system to a standstill, though the fond smile the human was giving him didn’t help the surging data that he was trying to handle.

It was fortunate really that Gavin had insisted on going first, Nines could give his gift to the detective and buy more time to stabilize himself.

Though as Gavin had started to pull apart the wrapping that he’d meticulously applied, Nines felt a sudden trepidation, a fear of the inadequacy of his choice compared to the gift Gavin had given him… or was it too much? A gaudy pointless item that Gavin would pretend to like but secretly wonder how Nines had messed up that badly.

It was too late now though to do anything, Gavin already held up the framed canvas, eyes darting over the hand printed lines, the code that Nines had pulled from the storage in his databanks specifically dedicated to Gavin. Creating his gift had been painstakingly hard work, refusing to allow any software, any protocol dictate how the finished piece would look. Instead tried to replicate how each symbol and numerical value had meant at the time he’d experienced it. The need to place every piece of binary that made up the sum of his feelings for Gavin and the way that his deviancy, the glitching virus that his software still liked to rebel against, was centred around the human in one place. The finished item was a mess, an erratic jumble of ink that made about as much sense as Nines’ thoughts did when he tried to specify what exactly about Gavin made his thirium pump stutter.

Nines had made the correct call in writing down what he’d been thinking, the small note held in Gavin’s trembling fingers, because his damnable vocal speakers refused to work. Normally Gavin’s expressions were easy to decipher but for once Nines couldn’t read his face, stress levels rising the longer they sat there in silence.

Needing to fill the quiet space he’d been about to speak when Gavin had launched forward, arms wrapping around his body, face tucking into his neck and all of his worries vanished at Gavin’s whispered words.

“I really fucking love you Nines.”

There wasn’t anything that he could say to that even if he could get the words out, instead Nines had simply stood, pulling Gavin up into his arms and carried him to their bed where he spent the rest of the night making sure Gavin was aware of just how much Nines loved him.

 

* * *

 

One of the first things Gavin had insisted on doing, after he woken up at midday, was to fix the framed canvas on the wall. Nines had thought he’d been joking however once he’d realised Gavin was serious he’d tried to protest it but the detective was adamant, even balancing precariously on a kitchen chair until Nines had held him steady, banging a nail into the wall with no concern for correct procedure. The placement would give a direct view from their bed and it was selfish but Nines had felt a distinct pleasure that it would be the first thing Gavin would see when he woke up. His human looked rather pleased with himself when he’d fallen backwards, trusting that Nines would catch him.

“See, it’s fucking perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't be entirely done with this as I have so many other things written up for it, like a proper party chapter and all. But It just wasn't happening before Christmas, I'm hoping to finish a few things up between now and New Years so hopefully that'll be up soon :) If there's anything that you'd like me to include then I'd love to hear about it :)
> 
> If you have read this whole mess of shorts then thank you so very much. It's been really incredible to read through the comments and see what people think about my jumble of a fic. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading :)


End file.
